Women are like Apples
by Love Starshine
Summary: Sakura has fallen for Syaoran but after numerous attempts to protect her from any harm their relationship finds its struggles only beginning. Syaoran wants only to love her completely but will her insecurities of her past and the unknowing of the future stand in their way of true happiness? Sakura must choose to fight for her future with Syaoran or go back to her Demons of the past
1. Chapter 1

Hello yes its me Love Starshine, back with another story that I hope will be even better than the last one! Please read and review and as always I am open to ideas, my writers block is becoming increasingly long and difficult to overcome at present.

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is your not so average 17 year old girl finishing up her last year of college. She is the School's idol; the head turner who commands attention without her even knowing. Every girl in her school wants to be her and every boy in the school wants to land her, including her best friend Syaoran Li. Ever since she had her heartbroken by her previous boyfriend she has declined every boy since. Can Syaoran show her what a man with experience can do for her? What awaits in the future? All will become clear.

Disclaimer: I do not own any CCS characters. All rights go to CLAMP.

Chapter 1

Walking back in to the gates of School, Sakura could tell it was going to be a different year. She couldn't quite tell somehow, but she could feel it in the air. Her best friend Tomoyo was right along side her and they both started to walk directly through the crowded school yard.

"First day back Sakura I wonder if were going to be in the same classes this year" said Tomoyo.

"I hope so. If I have to face more and more people trying to push conversation to me I think I will cry" joked Sakura.

As they approached the crowd, all heads turned towards her. It was the same every day. The girls all said hello, desperate to know the 'cool girl' in school and the guys all whistled and hollered at her hoping she'd even look their way_ 'what is it with them? Why are they so mesmerised every time I walk by? I'm not that much of a big deal'_ she thought to herself. Just as they reached the other side of the courtyard, screeching could be heard behind them. As they turned around they saw a black lotus coming to park in the car park. All the other students stopped and immediately the girls began to get excited for none other than the Infamous, Incredibly Hot Playboy Syaoran Li was getting out of his car and walking across the school yard. His best friend Eriol Hiiragizawa followed behind. Both boys were the most wanted beau's in the school. Syaoran had dark brown hair and fierce amber eyes that entranced any girl who looked straight into them. He was notorious for his well toned body and his playboy attitude to girls. He would show up to a party with one girl and leave with a completely different one; but that didn't stop anyone from bowing at his feet. Eriol; the mystery man as they would say. He was much like Syaoran; with his enticing sapphire eyes and midnight blue hair no girl would say no to him. He was a charming lad and was more respectful of girls. He only ever truly wanted to get to know one girl in the school and that was his current Girlfriend; Tomoyo Daidouji.

"This is gonna be a good year man. I can feel it!" started Syaoran as he walked through the school yard; all eyes on him of course.

"I hope so. If I have to dump one more girl for you at these parties I might as well be your official date exterminator. Maybe this year you'll change" laughed Eriol.

"Nah there is only one girl for me and she isn't interested but until she is I'll just play the field a bit" said Syaoran as if everything would go to plan.

"How will she ever be interested if she sees that all you do is just lead girls on and then get me to dump them for you when you're finished. After her previous record of boys I don't think she is going to want a repeat by you" stated Eriol, adamant to prove his point.

Syaoran sighed "Look she is the only girl in my life that makes me feel…… weird when I'm around her. She has this hold on me every time and she doesn't even realise she's doing it. She's not like other girls. She doesn't throw herself at anyone. She has respect for herself and I would never disrespect her. Besides there's no good telling her this 'cus she may not even be interested in me so lets just leave it at that okay?"

"Alright but the longer you leave it, the more its just going to crease you inside" Syaoran was ready to erupt but then caught sight of an Emerald eyed beauty standing at the top of a staircase. All emotion of anger drained from his body and in to the earth below him as his knees began to shake. They could barely hold him up if it weren't for the fact he had to play it cool to keep up his reputation.

As Sakura hushed Tomoyo to keep her voice down Syaoran and Eriol just caught up with them. Eriol immediately walked to Tomoyo's side and tenderly kissed her.

"Morning my love" he said lovingly

"Hey. Did I tell you how much I love that cologne you're wearing?" asked Tomoyo. A beaming smile now present on her face.

"You like it? It's Armani" Sakura pretended to fake gag as Syaoran laughed.

"Someone pass me the puke bucket!" announced Sakura.

"I see nothing's changed with you Sakura. Still that same loveless girl as ever" smirked Syaoran. There was nothing he enjoyed more than teasing Sakura. She always gave it back to him but he still enjoyed their disputes. It so turned him on.

"You're just jealous because I have no love to give to you Syaoran. You want it sooo badly don't you?" she taunted him putting on a seductive voice and leaning in to him. Her bright emerald eyes twinkled with mischeif. Syaoran had to keep his cool. He tried his hardest to fight that annoying wave of butterflies in his stomach and dizziness.

"Oh baby me and you both know who wants who so badly around here and trust me, its not how you said it. But I'll pretend to go along with it if it makes you feel better" Sakura just turned her back and muttered an incoherent 'Jerk' under her breath. Syaoran caught this and said "You know you love me though"

Sakura gritted her teeth and walked to her registration room; the others following in tow. Tomoyo and Eriol smirked at each other as they both knew what each was thinking; '_they so want each other'._

They walked in to their registration room and sat in their usual seats on the far left hand side of the classroom next to the window. Eriol sat next to Tomoyo and Syaoran to Sakura. Sakura plopped her head down on the desk and sighed.

"Cheer up Sakura, at least you only have a year left and then you're off to Uni" said Tomoyo. Sakura sat upright and took a deep breath.

"You're right but I just can't wait to get out of this rat hole!" exclaimed Sakura looking around the classroom. "Its alright for you, you have Eriol to spend time with in this town. Who do I have?"

"You have me" smirked Syaoran. "Who else do you spend most of your time with during a Movie marathon weekend?"

"That's because you turn up at my house with about 50 films and a huge bucket of Ben and Jerry's. How can I say no to that? I won't refuse baked Alaska for anyone" said Sakura and she flicked him on the forehead.

"Ouch! I've just lost 2 brain cells it was that hard" retorted Syaoran

"That's all you had to begin with" stated Sakura

"I'm glad nothings changed" laughed Syaoran just as their teacher walked in, Terada Sensei. Eriol and Tomoyo exchanged looks and chuckled to themselves. This was certainly going to be an interesting year.

"Hello class. Welcome back and settle down" started the teacher.

After their first 4 lessons it was time for Lunch. Sakura and Tomoyo sat at their usual table in the cafeteria at the very back waiting for Syaoran and Eriol to join them. As the four of them walked in, mostly all the male heads in the room turned and looked at Sakura. One lad called Shun Subaru called out "Hey beautiful. How much for the whole night?" and started laughing with his groupies. Sakura walked on by disgusted. They placed their bags underneath the lunch table and took their seats.

"I wonder how long they're gonna be" said Tomoyo looking around the cantine.

"Oh god" started Sakura "Don't look now but Shun is coming this way. Help Me"

"Just ignore him" whispered back Tomoyo. Just then Shun had reached the table with a playboy smirk on his face. It was much like Syaorans except Syaorans didn't send a cold shiver down her spine.

"Hey Sakura, I got a new car over the summer. Maybe I could take you for a ride sometime" said Shun feeling very sure of himself.

"No thanks" said Sakura simply.

"Oh come on. We could go back to my place after and play between the sheets. I promise I wont be rough" laughed Shun.

"You disgust me" snapped Sakura

"Shun, she clearly isn't interested so just back off" interrupted Tomoyo.

"Who asked for your opinion?" Spat Shun at Tomoyo. He turned to look at Sakura "I don't take no for an answer"

"Well I do every time and I get further than you mate" came a voice from behind Shun. He turned around and came face to face with none other than Syaoran Li with Eriol close behind. He had an angry look on his face and his fists were tightly clenched.

"Hey this is nothing to do with you so stay out of it" snapped Shun. Syaoran lost all control and Lunged at Shun, pinning him by his throat against the wall. Shun was choking from the tightness of Syaorans hold around his throat.

"If I ever catch you looking at her again I'll hit you so hard you'll see 5 of me" threatened Syaoran. Sakura ran up to him and put a hand on his shoulder and arm.

"Please Syaoran don't cause a scene here. He's not worth it" she pleaded. Syaorans control eventually came back to him and he let go of Shun causing him to fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Shun ran off with his groupies close behind and exited the cantine. Syaoran turned around and looked at Sakura. She had tears brimming in her eyes.

"Did he hurt you? I only caught the part about being rough. I didn't hear the rest"

"N-no I-I'm fine. Thanks" stuttered Sakura. Realising her weak voice she quickly took her seat at the table opposite Tomoyo who was explaining what happened earlier. Syaoran sat down next to Sakura and pulled her close to him, encasing her in his arms. She buried her face in his chest as the tears fell down her face and soaked in to his shirt. She made no whimpers just merely sat there in his arms and allowed her tears to fall from her eyes like waterfalls.

"Sak, what's wrong?" whispered Syaoran in her ear. "I don't like it when you're upset please tell me" Sakura looked up at Syaoran. Her face looked radiant as the light reflected on her tear marks.

"I'm tired Syao. Will you take me home please" she said barely above a whisper. Syaoran nodded. Sakura grabbed her bags and looked at Tomoyo.

"Syaoran's taking me home. Will you make up an excuse for last lesson please" she said to Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded and said "I'll talk to you later. Bye Sak"

"Bye Sakura" said Eriol.

Syaoran and Sakura walked to the car and sped off to her house. The whole car journey they were silent. He pulled up on her drive and walked her to her front door. She got her house keys out of her bag.

"Thanks Syaoran. I don't know what I would do without you" she smiled. Syaoran loved her smile; it was so pure, so innocent and so radiant.

"Sak if Shun didn't hurt you, what was making you cry?" asked Syaoran. Sakura looked down at her feet and there was a brief pause. She lifted her head and finally spoke

"I'm tired of feeling so alone Syao. I'm tired of having my heartbroken and lads just trying to use me all the time and talking to me the way Shun did. I want a man to look after me and hold me close when I cry. Someone who wont make me cry or hurt" tears were threatening to fall. Syaoran pulled her close and hugged her. Gently he whispered in her ear "Sakura you know that will never happen if you were with me. I would protect you from all those low lives. I would hold you so close you'd never escape and I'd love you… for eternity" Sakura looked up in to his eyes. She saw a look of emotion deep within them. His eyes made her feel warm and safe.

"How can you be sure you would never hurt me? There is nothing that could guarantee that" she retorted.

"True but I offer my whole self to you. Just think about It Sakura" He bent down and kissed her tenderly. He was so gentle with her. She could never be treated like the other girls he just used. She was worth twice the weight of all them put together in gold. He broke the kiss and caressed her cheek then jumped back in to his car and sped off. Sakura stood on her front porch touching her cheek that Syaoran caressed. She could find no use in her body apart from her voice that whispered one word in the wind

"Syaoran"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Sorry it has been a while my exams are getting on top of me and writing this chapter should take my mind off it all. Hope you enjoy….. Love Starshine X

Disclaimer: I do not own any CCS or Tsubasa characters. All rights go to CLAMP

Chapter 2

Sakura woke up early. 5am to be precise. She couldn't shake Syaoran from her thoughts, his words continued to echo through her mind and right through to her dreams. Did she feel the same way in return? Yes she thought he was beyond hot and he had a good personality, well obviously or else they wouldn't be best friends. Was it the fact they were best friends and she thought that it might ruin what they already have as a beautiful friendship. Shaking the thoughts in her mind away she got out of bad and began to run the bath.

She soaked in the heat and water and let her mind slip into tranquillity. A blush crept up on her face as she thought about Syaoran kissing her. He was so gentle with her but took control of the kiss. For the first time in a long time she felt the need for Syaoran to hold her again and do the same. _Maybe I am falling for him?_ She thought. _But he's a playboy everyone knows that. Why would I be something different? I'm nothing compared to some of the girls he's been with. He could have any girl he wants at the snap of his fingers and yet he wants me. Should I take this risk? Should I believe him?_ Climbing out of the tub she dressed herself in her uniform and went downstairs to make breakfast. Her brother Touya had already gone to work and her Father was away on a dig with the university and not expected to be back until this Sunday. After whipping up a quick breakfast she began her morning walk to school. She breathed deep as if trying to clear her mind. Syaoran had no idea what he was doing to her right now. Just as she turned the corner she saw Tomoyo standing at the Bus Stop.

"Hey Sakura" smiled Tomoyo.

"Hey Tomoyo, Where are Eriol and Syaoran?" asked Sakura looking around her.

"Oh Eriol said that he and Syaoran had some family business to take care of so they're going to drive in today" replied Tomoyo. Sakura just mouthed an 'Oh' and felt her stomach drop. She was hoping she would see Syaoran; she would have to wait until registration until she could talk to him properly. Before either Sakura and Tomoyo could do anything a familiar black lotus pulled up at the bus stop. Eriol wound down the black tinted windows smiling.

"Morning ladies, can we offer you a ride?" Eriol was always charming. Eriol without charm was like a night sky without stars. Syaoran just rolled his eyes as the girls climbed into the car; Tomoyo behind Eriol and Sakura behind Syaoran. Syaoran sped away from the bus stop leaving only dust behind him.

"So where did you two have to go this morning? I thought you were going to be late in?" questioned Tomoyo.

"Ahh we were finished earlier than we anticipated" smirked Eriol.

"Okayyyyy" said Tomoyo rather sceptically. _What was he up to?_ She thought to herself. Tomoyo turned to look at Sakura who was staring intently out the window.

"You're quiet this morning Sak. Everything ok?" asked Tomoyo genuinely concerned for her friend. Syaoran snuck I quick glance in his rear view mirror that was set on her. She looked lost in thought.

"Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" asked Sakura as she tried her best to put on a fake smile. Everyone could tell it was fake but Sakura would eventually tell them what was on her mind; when she was ready of course.

Syaoran pulled into the school car park and parked in his usual spot. Both he and Eriol jumped out of the car and got the doors for the girls. As Syaoran helped Sakura out of the car she whispered

"I need to talk to you Syao" Syaoran just nodded and shut the door of the car.

"Eriol I'm just going to talk to Sak. We'll meet you in Registration" said Syaoran now grabbing Sakura's hand and dragging her away. He heard Eriol shout

"A'right man"

Syaoran led Sakura to a secluded part of the school away from the busy school yard. They went to the soccer field and sat on the stadium seats. He looked intently at her eyes whilst hers were focused on her hands glued to her lap. He grabbed hold of one of her hands with his and entwined his fingers with hers.

"Sak is something wrong?" he asked knowing that it may have something to do with the previous night when he dropped her home after the commotion with Shun.

"I'm not sure" she merely squeaked. "Syaoran I think I'm in love with someone but I don't know how to tell him"

Syaoran tensed up immediately. Was she about to confide her feelings for another man to him? He squeezed her hand lightly giving her reassurance.

"Well has he told you yet?" asked Syaoran, prying for information. He had to know who this lad was.

"Yes" replied Sakura

"Do you truly love him back?" questioned Syaoran. She looked straight at Syaoran, eyes full of love.

"Yes" there was a brief pause. Syaoran's' heart sank right through his stomach. He didn't think it possible but this girl has just broken his heart. Trying to compose himself he let go of her hand and stood up.

"Who is he Sak?" he finally asked. She looked at him and smiled.

"what's so funny?" he asked confused and hurt at the same time.

"You Syao! I thought I was dense but you take it to a whole new level" she chuckled. Syaoran immediately stiffened at his embarrassment. Yes he was dense but what was she talking about.

"Syaoran I love _you_!" finally she said it. She had said it! Syaoran's heart felt like it immediately grew wings and flew from the pit of his stomach right up through him. Sakura stared at the floor like she had never seen it before. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up to him and kissed her passionately. Her fingers ran up his chest over his shoulders and up to his gorgeous messy hair. His hands slid around her slim waist and pulled her to him tightly. His hold did not cease until they both ran short of breath. They both sat down again after their make out session. Sakura wrapped her arms around his one arm and whispered in his ear

"Honestly Syao, I'll love you for eternity" He turned to her and smiled.

"The words I said to you last night still are and will remain true. I'll love you far longer than forever and I'll always protect you" and he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

_**BBBBBRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!**_

As the bell rung students began to head to their registration group and the soccer team began filing onto the pitch. Syaoran picked out Shun and his other cronies. He stared at him as he noticed Shun looking at Sakura and him, immediately tensing up. Sakura noticing this looked at Syaoran and then looked in the direction of where he was looking; eyes directly on Shun. He just carried on walking on to the pitch and began warming up. Sakura sensed Syaoran's worry.

"Hey don't worry, I'll never fall for the likes of him. I love you and only you" declared Sakura trying to ease Syaoran's Temper.

"I know its not you I'm worried about… it's him. He's got a very sneaky look in his eye like he's planning something" growled Syaoran "I'll kick his head in if he comes within a meter of you" Sakura smirked.

"I feel safer already" she rolled her eyes and Syaoran grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap laughing. Their foreheads touched and he gently kissed her.

"Come on we'd better get to class or else we'll be late" said Sakura scrambling out if Syaoran's hold.

Syaoran and Sakura walked hand in hand to their registration room. As they flung open the door, Syaoran walked in smiling with a quite content Sakura parading behind him and the whole class turned and literally gasped. The lads from Syaoran's Soccer team were whistling and sniggering to each other.

"About time they got together" said Kurogane.

"Aww the cutest couple I've ever seen" cooed Fay. Kurogane just rolled his eyes at his friend. _Loser!_

"He finally got the best catch, probably wont last" said Takashi who got a smack round the head off Chiharu.

"Don't be so mean" she retorted. Tomoyo and Eriol were sitting at the back and were so engrossed in each other that they hadn't noticed Sakura and Syaoran walk in. Finally when they felt two pairs of eyes staring at them the couple turned their heads.

"**KAWAIIIIIII!**_" _squealed Tomoyo noticing the entwined fingers and holding hands. Sakura and Syaoran covered their ears as Eriol just sat there and smirked.

"Tomoyo do you have to do that? I think my ears are starting to bleed" moaned Sakura as she covered her ears. Syaoran just stood dumbfounded as Tomoyo whipped out her camcorder and started taping them.

"I'm going to name this officially Syaokura!!!" squealed Tomoyo excitedly. Sakura rolled her eyes and Syaoran took his seat.

"And you're telling me you didn't flinch from that?" questioned Syaoran to Eriol. Eriol smiled.

"Nope. I'm kinda used to it now" Syaoran rolled his eyes and quickly turned to face Sakura. She had just turned round from explaining Tomoyo's severe case of Camera Obsession Syndrome (or COS as I like to call it). She smiled at him and he put his arm around her waist.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" asked Syaoran gently stroking her waist with his thumb. Sakura's smile couldn't be any brighter.

"I'd love to Syao! where should we go?" buzzed Sakura. She was on cloud nine.

"Somewhere nice after all it is our first date and I wouldn't take you anywhere less than what you deserve" smiled Syaoran. Sakura leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"Sounds great" whispered Sakura.

"**KAWAIII!**" squealed Tomoyo. "I'll name this the first date" everyone just sighed anime style as their teacher walked in.

After a long tiring day at school Sakura came in from school and went straight upstairs to run a bath. She soaked in the cherry and blossom bubbles. Syaoran was picking her up at 6. That gave her 2 hours to get ready. Just as she got out the bath and flung her night gown on the bell for the front door rang. _Who could that be?_ thought Sakura. As she flung open the door Tomoyo came barging in.

"As your best friend and cousin I think it my right and duty to dress you up for your first date with Syaoran tonight and I'm not taking no for an answer" declared Tomoyo.

"O-okay" gulped Sakura. Tomoyo could be really scary at times and occasions like these only sent her moods to beyond paranormal. It was like she became possessed!

"Good now seeing as you've just bathed I can show you the dress I've made for you tonight" said Tomoyo and she dragged Sakura upstairs shoving the dress into her hands and pushing her into the bathroom. "It's your size, don't be shy and ill let you decide on your hair and make up"

"Tomoyo really you didn't have to make me a dress. I don't think Syaoran would mind what I wear. I'd go meet him in my sweats if we weren't going to a fancy place" stated Sakura. Tomoyo looked at her in disgust.

"You wouldn't dare" Sakura chuckled at her minor threat. Gotta love Tomoyo!

After Sakura eventually tried on the dress and did her hair and make up she appeared from the bathroom. Tomoyo had tears in her eyes.

"Tomoyo what's wrong?" questioned Sakura running to her side.

"Nothing it's just that you look sooo beautiful and I'm so happy for you" she choked with tears brimming in her eyes. Sakura indeed looked beautiful. She looked beyond beautiful. She looked like a regal woman and she was only 17. Her dress was a short white boob tube with a ruched effect at the seam. The dress hugged her curves beautifully and her skin had a glowing effect. She was radiant. Her make up was light with a beautiful glowing complexion, eyelashes that fluttered like butterfly wings and a light pink gloss to soften her whole look. Her hair was brushed down and Auburn tussles cradled her face. Her complete attire was finished off with a pair of cream heels and a pearl colour clutch bag.

"Not too much?" asked Sakura.

"Not at all! Syaoran's jaw will go through the floor when he see's you!" reassured Tomoyo.

"Okay" happy-sighed Sakura. Just then the door bell rang.

"That must be him. I have to go. I'll speak to you tomorrow" Sakura hugged Tomoyo.

"Oh trust me, you definitely will! First thing in the morning missy! I want all the details" teased Tomoyo. Sakura just laughed and went to answer the door. Of course it was Syaoran, looking as handsome as ever. He was in black clothing. A short sleeved black blouse, black jeans and smart shoes. He looked casual but hot at the same time.

As Syaoran looked at Sakura he couldn't get his breath. Was that even Sakura standing there? This girl was gorgeous! He smiled at her and she smiled back closing the door behind her.

"Wow!" exclaimed Syaoran. Sakura looked at him worried.

"Not too much is it?" she looked down assessing her outfit.

"No! Of course not" smiled Syaoran. "You look the business" he grabbed her hand and led her to the car opening the door for her. She got in and he then got in the drivers side.

"So where are we going?" asked Sakura.

"The Mirage. It's a nice restaurant and I know some of the staff who work in there" said Syaoran as he sped off down the road.

"Oh right. Okay sounds great" smiled Sakura. After a moment of silence Syaoran decided to speak up.

"You look stunning tonight babe. I may have to fight some people off tonight" he smiled.

"You better not" laughed Sakura. "I don't need a repeat incidence like what happened with Shun"

"No it won't be. I'll just grind their face into the pavement. Its totally different to what I did to Shun" he teased. Sakura slapped him on the arm playfully.

"Stop twisting my words" she chuckled. After a few more playful banters they finally arrived at the restaurant. Syaoran parked the car and helped Sakura out.

"Wow it looks really nice" awed Sakura as she walked into the restaurant with Syaoran. There was a huge aquarium filled with exotic fish and sea turtles. The tables were lit with candlelight and a huge chandelier hung in the middle of the room. Immediately a tall, skinny waiter with short grey hair came over and greeted them.

"Ahh Master Li. How nice to see you. On time as usual" said the waiter smiling at the couple.

"Well you know me Wei, I'm rarely late for anything" smiled Syaoran.

"Yes I know. And who is this beautiful young lady?" asked Wei. He smiled at Sakura and she smiled back.

"Hello. Pleased to meet you. I'm Sakura" she greeted holding her hand out to shake his hand. Wei smiled and grabbed hold of her hand, tilting it to the side and placing a light kiss on it.

"My name is Wei. I am a waiter here and also Syaoran's butler." Sakura smiled.

"Wei, Sakura is my Girlfriend" stated Syaoran. Wei also smiled at Syaoran who had his hand glued to Sakura's.

"Well Syaoran I must say you have picked a fine lady. I wish you both the best and look after her Syaoran. She's a keeper" stated Wei. "Now follow me and I shall show you to your table."

Wei seated them at a table right by the aquarium away from the rest of the restaurant. He took their drinks orders and handed them the menu's. Once he left Sakura and Syaoran thanked him.

"He's a lovely man" said Sakura. Syaoran smiled at her comment. She was so pure.

"Yes, he helped raise me when I was younger. He taught me all I know about martial arts"

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's kicked my butt a few times but I've caught up with him" taunted Syaoran. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Big head" muttered Sakura. Syaoran chuckled as he started looking at his menu.

"What are you going for?" asked Sakura.

"Hmm I might have the Chefs special. It's the 12oz Rump steak drizzled in a creamy herb and mushroom sauce" Syaoran licked his lips "Yumm" Sakura chuckled, he could be so childish at times, but she liked that about him.

"I may go… for…the goats cheese on the salad. I've been meaning to try it for some time now" said Sakura. As if on cue Wei came up with their drinks and asked to take their order. Syaoran gave him the order and took a sip of his wine. Sakura looked at him sceptically.

"What?" asked Syaoran.

"Should you be drinking Syao?" it was a rhetorical question.

"Yeah why not?" retorted Syaoran.

"Because you are driving" stated Sakura matter-of-factly.

"Its only one Sak don't worry. I can handle my drink unlike somebody I know" teased Syaoran. Sakura blushed red in embarrassment.

"Just because I got recklessly drunk one time in my life does not give you the right to keep bringing it up Syaoran" defended Sakura, a deep crimson shade present on her cheeks. "Besides my brother would kill you if he found out you were on a date with me let alone drinking whilst driving" Syaoran just chuckled. He grabbed her hands on the table and took them in his.

"Doesn't matter what you do Sakura. I'll still love you, no matter how silly you act, I still love you" he said ignoring her comment about her brother.

"Gee thanks" Said Sakura sarcastically.

"Sak?"

"Hmm" replied Sakura

"I have to tell you something" Sakura focused her attention on Syaoran.

"What is it?"

"You know I had that family business to take care of this morning?"

"Yes"

"Well you know one day I have to take over the Clan?"

"Yeah I remember you telling me"

"My mother and father both told me this morning that after I graduate I will take over"

"Right but that's a year away from now right?" asked Sakura.

"Yes but I need to tell you that being my girlfriend has its dangers. I have enemies Sakura, from rival clans and if they find out I am here or knew what relation you were to me, they could hurt you to get to me. I would never want that to happen to you" said Syaoran on a more serious matter. "I had to tell you this because I want to be completely honest with you. No secrets" Sakura placed her hand on his.

"Syaoran I love you and if being with you means taking a risk then I'm willing to take it. Who knows if things work out between us maybe I could be a part of the clan" she said with a smile. Syaoran smirked.

"I'd like that but what I'd like even more is if you were the person to take over along side me. Some where between meeting you and becoming close to you I fell for you deeply Sak. I would do anything for you. You will never have to work, I'll dress you head to toe in the latest fashion and I will always be there to protect you" chuckled Syaoran.

"Who knows what lies in our future Syao… there could be more than what you say" she said mysteriously giving a devious smile.

"I like the sound of that" laughed Syaoran. Finally their food came and they continued nibbling and chatting endlessly. Syaoran paid the bill and Sakura bid Wei good bye. Syaoran drove Sakura home and pulled up onto her drive.

"Thanks for a great time Syao. I'll always remember our first date" smiled Sakura

"You are worth every penny" he said as he caressed her cheek and pulled her into a tender kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you" said Sakura as she got out of the car. Syaoran reversed out of the drive and sped off. Sakura put the key in the door and nearly screamed as she saw her brother staring at her angrily.

"Where have you been?!" yelled Touya clearly furious. "I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK KNOWING YOU WERE OUT WITH THAT LITTLE BRAT!" Sakura hated how overly protective Touya was of her.

"He and I are now officially dating so I can do what I want with him so hush up" and with that said, Sakura walked straight up the stairs and flopped on her bed. She smiled to herself on the bed and said out loud

"The best boyfriend ever"

AN: What do you think? Please review! They keep me motivated for next chapters lots and lots please!!!!!! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys was fairly disappointed in myself with the last chapter… I thought it could be better but never mind ill try and make this one even greater. Just remember to review…. Keeps me motivated! BEWARE: this scene has some sexual references but I don't think it should be rated as mature audiences,,, hey if you don't like it then don't read it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to CLAMP

Chapter 3

Syaoran sat in the corner of the couch with Sakura leaning against him whilst watching TV. Tomoyo laid her head on Eriol's lap whilst flicking through the channels. A month had passed since Sakura and Syaoran's confession to each other. They were completely head over heels for each other and to prove this, the entire school knew about their relationship before lunch hour that day. Syaoran had his arm around Sakura's petite figure and the hand of his other arm tracing tiny circles in the palm of her hand that was entwined with his. A loud sigh was heard from Tomoyo and she chucked the remote to the TV on the floor.

"This is an incredibly boring Saturday night!" she exclaimed. Eriol gently moved her head back on to the couch as he got up and headed straight for the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" asked Tomoyo. Eriol just smiled at her and headed straight into the kitchen. Rummaging about he found what he was looking for and came back into the lounge. He had a huge tub of vanilla ice cream and a spoon.

"ICE CREAMMMMM!" he yelled and jumped straight back on the couch next to Tomoyo's head.

"Hey let me have some!" she moaned. She snatched the spoon from Eriol's hands and dunked it straight in to the tub. As she shoved the spoon into her mouth she groaned.

"mmmmm that tastes soo good" she said through a full mouth.

"Every time you do that I just get perverted thoughts through my head" chuckled Eriol. Tomoyo smirked evilly.

"Mmmmm we both know I don't need to do anything for your mind to think perverse thoughts" she cooed and winked at him.

"Don't do that or else you will regret it sweetheart" smirked Eriol playfully.

"Mmmm vanilla mmmm" she moaned as she licked the spoon up and down. Eriol saw she was reluctant to give up. Sakura and Syaoran's mouths were agape wide open. _Did she really just say that?_ thought Sakura. Eriol smiled his Cheshire cat smile as a mischievous thought ran through his mind. He quickly scooped Tomoyo up and put her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes causing her to drop the tub of ice cream. He turned to Sakura and Syaoran with Tomoyo giggling.

"I think me and Tomoyo are going to turn in for the night. See you in the morning" and with that he carried her upstairs despite her futile protests. Tomoyo yelled back down

"Sakura!!!! Can you put the ice cream back in the freezer please?" Sakura just yelled back

"Sure whatever!" Syaoran immediately started smirking as he heard a door slam, presumably Tomoyo's bedroom door. Sakura got up off the couch and went to put the ice cream tub away. Syaoran grabbed the TV remote and flicked onto the music channels. He noticed a particular song that came on and left it. When Sakura returned she saw Syaoran lounging on the sofa watching the TV. She had a playful idea come to mind and walked over to the sofa where Syaoran was. She looked intently into Syaoran's eyes and he gazed back at her. He displayed a sensual smile across his lips; one that no other girl had the privilege of ever seeing. It was one he saved just for her. He held his hand out to her and she took it gently then carefully he pulled her into a seating position on top of him.

Sakura looked down at him. He made her heart beat wild with just one look. No words could describe how euphoric she felt every time he touched her and she was completely powerless over it. They had been best friends since they first started at high school and now they were finally a couple. Sakura had always had a crush on him, but because of his 'playboy' reputation her common sense told her to steer clear. When he had protected her from Shun she clearly saw the love burning in his eyes and surging through his body. She could feel it and refused to believe that a 'playboy' could feel anything as strong as that if she wasn't worth it.

He, however, had greater problems on his mind. Ever since inheriting his rightful position as leader of the Li Clan, he was responsible for seeing to the Clans affairs, current and past. Trusting mostly in Eriol he made him his wing man and advisor. One of these affairs was the rivalry between the Li Clan and the Katan Clan. Constant 'skirmishes', fights and banters between these groups, put both Syaoran and Eriol on alert. The tension between these two clans was becoming so great that neither could walk down the street without a fight erupting. These predicaments got Syaoran thinking as another very trust worthy source told him that someone was a part of the Katan Clan causing Syaoran to immediately tense up; _'too close to home and for comfort'_ Syaoran thought and he kept a closer eye on his enemy. There was too much risk and danger involved now and he wouldn't risk Sakura's life for all the money in the world. He swore that she would be his main priority and he would do all within his power to protect her. Who'd have thought that _the_ playboy Syaoran Li would lay his life down for a high school crush. No. It was more than a crush but not quite madly in Love, he was getting close. With each day their relationship grew more and more beautiful, like a blossom. He didn't want to rush in to things much like his previous sexual experiences with girls. He knew their love would be worth the wait.

Upon seeing the different expressions on Syaoran's face, Sakura pouted curiously and nudged him. Upon feeling this Syaoran shook himself out of his day dream and focused on her.

"Syao what's wrong?" asked Sakura concerned. She was still in a seating position on top of him.

"Nothing Sak why?" returned Syaoran, trying to hide his emotions before he told Sakura too much. He did not want to alarm her unnecessarily. Her facial expression changed to a 'i-know-you-better-than-that-and-youre-not-telling-me-the-whole-truth' look.

"Come on I know you better than that Syaoran. We have been best friends since the start of high school. I know when you're upset or worried, so tell me" Syaoran sighed. How could he explain this to her? He decided to be vague and pretend it was the aftermath of taking over the Clan when in all fairness he was having no problems coping.

"It's nothing. Just that it's been rather stressful taking over the Clan from my father. I don't want to let him down nor my family and it does get a little on top of you, if you know what I mean" he looked to Sakura to see if she bought it and she seemed to. He sighed in relief.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. It's a big deal taking over a Clan, especially as one as large and successful as yours. Soon you'll be like a duck to water and you'll have no problems with the job" she stated. He was playing with her hands as she spoke down to him. He looked at her sincerely; if only she knew the risks involved. As their eyes locked his desire for her began to grow. Slowly, he gently slid his hands across her belly and moved torturingly slowly up her sides. When he reached her ribs he gripped her and pulled her close to him. They were millimetres apart and before he could kiss her she began to take control.

"Syaoran did you ever think that by not even touching someone, you could send them crazy?" it was out of the blue but she had a method to her madness. He looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well instead of touching someone and feeling physically excited have you ever tried using as little contact as possible?"

"Not really no. Most girls want to be touched Sakura" and he laughed "How else can you arouse someone?" he started chuckling. She got the feeling he was mocking her. Still only millimetres apart she shushed him with her finger; the tables were about to turn. She grinned inwardly.

"Shh close your eyes" she whispered.

"Why" he chuckled

"Just do it" she commanded. Syaoran gulped and then reluctantly closed his eyes. He could feel her warm breathe gently tingling his skin.

"I don't want you to react or take control over me, I want to show you what I mean" she dipped her head down by his ear and whispered

"sometimes you don't even need to touch someone to send them wild" her lips brushed against his ear as she spoke sending his mind into frenzy. She grazed her cheek against his working her way towards his mouth.

"just like when you get the butterflies and your breath is caught when you look at someone, you're not even touching" she had a playful smirk on her face. Thank god Tomoyo was upstairs occupied with Eriol. She would die of embarrassment if she caught her saying all this to Syaoran.

"the tantalising thought of will she or wont she kiss me drives your body to crave more" at that point Syaoran began to tense up trying to fight that growing feeling within his trousers. She brushed her nose with his then let her bottom lip gently touch the tip of his nose

"and the mysterious wonderment of what I will do next, will I kiss you? Or will I move to other places" and she lowered her head so their lips were in alignment

"then finally" and gently she took his bottom lip in hers and nibbled it "it grows uncontrollably and you fight with your mind for sanity" at this point Syaoran was well and truly turned on. Sakura was right, intimacy doesn't really mean touching or talking dirty. It was just knowing what your partner is responding to. Syaoran finally, finding some sense of sanity, chuckled.

"You had me there babe. Who knew you could do anything like that?" he smiled whilst caressing her face.

"Ahh see Syaoran you underestimate me. I'm not just a pretty face" she winked.

"True but now" he flipped her over so he was on top and she, underneath him. "Its my turn" she closed her eyes expecting his warm slow hands to come running up her sides sending her crazy. Instead she burst in to fits of giggles as he tickled her ruthlessly and mercilessly.

"Syaoran! Please! Stop!" she begged but he continued anyway. He loved her laugh and her smile. It was beautiful, radiant and most of all, warm. When he finally stopped tickling her; her face was red from all the laughing. He was still hovering over her with that damn sexy smirk present on his face.

"Meanie!" she pouted and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ahh but you love me" he retorted and with that he kissed her tenderly. She responded by wrapping her hands in his hair and pulling him closer. Syaoran broke the kiss when he heard a noise. Since being involved in the Clan his senses were on high alert for anything suspicious. They heard another noise coming from upstairs and realised it was Tomoyo and Eriol. Syaoran released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Stupid couples" he murmured and Sakura giggled hearing this.

"You wouldn't be saying that if that were us" she giggled.

"Yeah well unlike Mr and Mrs Impatient; I can wait for good things" Sakura smiled at him as he smirked playfully then bit her bottom lip. Syaoran noticed the change in expressions on her face.

"What's wrong?" he pressed.

"Syaoran why haven't you tried anything with me?" she blurted out. It was rather abrupt but this question had been bugging her for a while.

"What?" Syaoran was rather shocked and couldn't let many words escape his mouth.

"Its just that Tomoyo and Eriol have done _it_ and so have most of our friends at school and w-well you did have a reputation for bedding a lot of girls? You seem to pull away before anything can happen or develop when you're with me" elaborated Sakura. "Don't you want me? Is there something wrong with me?" Regaining his composure Syaoran chuckled. He recalled on an old saying his butler, Wei, once said to him.

"Women are just like Apples" he stated whilst sighing. Sakura was confused by his previous statement.

"What do you mean 'Women are like Apples'?" she mimicked Syaoran. He laughed whole heartedly at her imitation of him, probably because it did sound like him. His voice became more tender.

"Sakura… Women are like apples on trees. The best ones are at the top of the tree. Most men don't want to reach for the good ones because they are afraid of falling and getting hurt. Instead, they just get the rotten apples from the ground that aren't as good, but easy…… So the apples at the top think something is wrong with them, when in reality, they're amazing. They just have to wait for the right man to come along, the one who's brave enough to climb all the way to the top of the tree."

"That's a good proverb Syao. Who would have known you had this sappy side to you?" she mocked him for he replied with the same statement to her earlier.

"Ahh see _Sakura_ you underestimate me. I'm not just a pretty face" he emphasised the Sakura part to show he was mimicking her previous statement. She slapped his arm playfully.

"Git! Those were my words" she pouted. He found that pout of hers way too cute. He kissed it away.

"Sakura I don't want to sleep with you now... not yet… I want to wait for when the time is right for both of us. I know you asked me but I get the feeling you're not quite ready yet and I don't want to pressure you. I'm not like Shun and those other bastards" Syaoran spat the last line. He couldn't even think about Shun without feeling angry let alone speak his name. "And you're not like those other girls who have no self respect and jump into bed with just anyone; you deserve better than that"

"Shh. You have nothing to worry about. I'm perfectly safe when I'm with you. I can feel it and I love you so much Syaoran" she comforted him. He felt so guilty because he couldn't even tell her or warn her of Shun without her asking why. He wouldn't be able to tell her and that might just put strain on her trust to him which of course he would never risk or betray, but under these circumstances he did what he had to do.

"As long as I'm around no one will get an inch near to hurting you" he vowed and kissed her hand gently. "I love you too Sakura" Sakura started yawning.

"Tired?" asked Syaoran

"Mmmhmmm" answered Sakura into his chest.

"Come on lets go to bed" and he picked her up bridal style and carried her to one of Tomoyo's guest rooms made up specially for whenever Sakura stays over. She change into a t shirt and shorts as Syaoran stripped down to his boxers. Sakura was too tired to even notice the situation she was in, that would make her blush if she weren't so knackered. They slid into the plush double bed and he wrapped her in his arms. She kissed his lips and whispered "Night Syaoran"

"Night… _Apple _Blossom" and he emphasised the Apple part which earned him a chuckle slip from her lips. They both slowly slipped into a peaceful dream given to them by the Angels; a beautiful dream that would soon make the Angels cry.

Love Starshine: Ooooo what could the dream be? I wonder…. Lol come on guys review review review the plot is going to start thickening soon!!! I liked writing this chapter; just a pure love and the fluffy couple scenes =)

as much as i wish i was, i am not completely heartless. i still have feelings and as much as i try to hide them from you, you always seem to bring them back out again and i hate you for it because i forget what you did to me, why im angry at you and how im ever supposed to get over you..


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Im not getting much feedback off you lot! How am I doing? Any suggestions, improvements even insults?!?!?! Anything?!?!?! LOL. I feel im writing on a website that no one looks at ahahaha. Any ways here is chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the characters. All rights go to CLAMP.

Chapter 4

Sakura was incredibly nervous. She was so nervous that she had drunk 4 pints of water in less than half an hour, afraid that she might faint or worse…. Start sweating uncontrollably. She paced up and down the space of Tomoyo's large dressing room. She had started to make Tomoyo dizzy just watching her.

"Sakura! Stop it you're making me dizzy watching you" Tomoyo nearly screamed

"It's ok for you! You have met them already and they accepted you as Eriol's partner. What if I'm not good enough? What if I don't make up to their standards?" retorted Sakura who then continued her pacing and started biting her nails in angst. Tomoyo sighed

"Sakura they will love you trust me! You are very special to Syaoran and they will understand. Besides you are so KAWAII! They would be out of their minds if they did not approve, which I'm sure they won't. Heck if they accepted me then they're going to welcome you with open arms!!" comforted Tomoyo.

"You think so?" squeaked Sakura

"I know so" Tomoyo got up from her seat and hugged Sakura "If I know you like I do, then I know they're going to treat you like their Queen. You're such a kind and gentle person Sakura but you have this feisty Aura about you which will help you go far in life and accomplish many stressful tasks in life… Like this one for instance" Sakura let out a small laugh. She loved Tomoyo as a sister as well as a cousin and best friend. Nothing would ever separate them and she would always defend her no matter the situation.

Suddenly a knock on the door shook Sakura back to the real world. It was time; time to meet the entire Li Clan. How did she even get herself roped in to this? Ah that's right… Meiling Li.

_Flashback_

_Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol were walking through the mall. It was a bright sunny day and the suns rays shone through the glass roof, lighting up the cream marble floors. The shops positively lit up with all the busy shoppers rushing around buying presents. Tomoyo was in her element with all her fashion high street retailers standing out more than ever. Her own line of clothing was already a successful hit with the Fashion magazines like Elle, Vogue and Grazia. Tomoyo dragged Eriol to one of the shop windows, with a pleading look on his face to Syaoran and Sakura who just turned their heads laughing and pretending not to notice._

"_Hey you guys Eriol still hasn't found a suit yet. I think I'll take him in here so we'll catch up with you in say an hour?" said Tomoyo missing the alarming look on Eriol's face. The last suit shopping trip ended up with Eriol carrying 15 shopping bags of Tomoyo's stuff! Ironic._

"_Okay you two have fun" shouted Sakura as Tomoyo dragged Eriol to what looked like a very large store with an upstairs department. Syaoran couldn't suppress his laughter anymore and just burst right there and then. Seeing this Sakura found a strange urge to laugh too. Some passers by just looked at them strangely thinking they had gone insane. Once they had quietened down they continued walking around the mall just window shopping. Tomoyo had insisted they come out for some shopping even though that is all she had made them do in the past 3 weeks. They had done enough shopping to last them the rest of their lives… literally!_

_Eventually they came to rest on the ledge of the indoor fountain. It was an amazing work of art. A huge stone sculpture of a huge bird with its wings spread far out and looking down into the fountain. Within the water was fish of all shapes, sizes and colours. Sakura stuck her finger in the water and watched as the fish came up to investigate. Syaoran watched her in fascination._

"_You like the fish?" he asked_

"_Yeah they're pretty don't you think Syao?" she replied looking at him._

"_Yeah but not as much as you" and he pulled her on to his lap and kissed her. Sakura giggled in to the Kiss. Syaoran suddenly felt a familiar Aura approaching and broke the kiss looking over Sakura's shoulder. The stranger walked straight up to them with two people in tow. They stopped directly in front of Syaoran who was still seated and Sakura next to him but staying close._

"_Never thought I would catch you here of all the places you could be Syaoran" said the stranger. _

"_Never thought I would see you apart from that boyfriend of yours. It's a miracle he's not here with you now Meiling" retorted Syaoran firing one of his glares at the dark haired girl. She had crimson eyes and a slim physique. Her ebony black hair was down straight and she was wearing black skinny jeans, black knee high boots and a white vest top. Her two accomplices were both males, one with shoulder black hair spiked up, brown eyes and an earring in his right ear. He was dressed all in black along with the other male who had a shaven hair do with blue eyes._

_The girl now known as Meiling turned her attention to the emerald eyed girl seated next to Syaoran. She looked over her starting from bottom to top then locked eyes with Sakura. Most girls Syaoran had been with before would give a slutty look towards Meiling obviously jealous that another girl was speaking to Syaoran but she had a strange feeling about Sakura. There was no hostility in her eyes, only curiosity and happiness. Sakura smiled at Meiling who returned the gesture._

"_Who's your friend Syaoran?" asked Meiling_

"_This is my girlfriend Sakura. Sakura this is my Cousin Meiling" introduced Syaoran. Sakura stuck her hand out to Meiling who gladly accepted it._

"_Hi it's nice to meet you Sakura"_

"_Same to you Meiling"_

"_These boys behind me are Masoto and Seishiro" introduced Meiling. The two lads behind her step forward and each kissed Sakura's hand._

"_Nice to meet you Sakura. I am Masoto" replied the Dark haired male._

"_You have a beautiful girlfriend Syaoran. Definitely the best you've had so far" said the other male Seishiro. Syaoran smiled at the boys._

"_Yeah. She knocks spots off any other girl I've been with. That's why it took so long for her to consider me" Syaoran looked at Sakura who was blushing under all the attention._

"_Honestly I'm not sure I deserve all these compliments" she blushed._

"_Wow. She even rejects compliments her way. She most definitely is different to the girls you have been with before Syaoran. Just don't mess this one up" stated Meiling with a teasing grin on her face._

"_Oh you're so funny Meiling" replied Syaoran sarcastically stifling a giggle from Sakura and the boys. Just then Tomoyo and Eriol walked in to sight._

"_Meiling!!!" squealed Tomoyo who hugged the raven haired girl. "What are you doing here I thought you were in Hong Kong?"_

"_Yeah I was but Auntie Yelan has asked me to assist Syaoran and Eriol with their responsibilities" Syaoran just rolled his eyes and averted his attention back to Sakura who was engrossed in watching Tomoyo talk to Meiling about finding Eriol's suit._

"_So does that mean you will be attending Auntie's dinner next Saturday?" asked Meiling._

"_Of course. I already have my dress and Eriol's suit matches it perfectly doesn't it dear?" Tomoyo asked Eriol._

"_Yes it does darling so if we get lost during the night we can easily find each other" teased Eriol. Tomoyo just playfully slapped his arm at his ridiculous attempt to be funny. Meiling could see the confusion on Sakura's face, who had no idea what they were talking about._

"_Syaoran have you not told Sakura about next weekend?" Meiling asked incredulously, fully knowing what his answer would be._

"_No"_

"_Well why not? As girlfriend to the Clan leader it is both tradition and obligation for her to attend"_

"_What's this about?" asked Sakura._

"_Because I'm not sure she is ready to meet everyone just yet and only god knows who can help her if my mother and sisters get a hold of her. She will need counselling for the rest of her life" retorted Syaoran clearly getting fumed_

"_She is tougher than she looks aren't you Sakura?" addressed Meiling. Finally brought in to the conversation Sakura was just confused about it all. Syaoran's mother and sisters? The Clan? This was so much to take in as it hadn't even occurred to her that she hasn't even met Syaoran's mother and they've been dating for almost 2 months. 2 months next Friday to be exact._

"_Err- umm. What has this to do with me? I haven't even met the clan it would be rude to just show up with their leader unannounced nor introduced maybe some other time" smiled Sakura. Meiling was not taking this without a fight and she knew she would win._

"_Nonsense! Auntie would love to meet you. She has heard so much about you, so I'm told, from various people and is eager to meet this new lady that Syaoran has seen worthy to lead by his side" chimed Meiling._

"_I- er- but-"_

"_So that's settled! We shall see you next Saturday" smiled Meiling. Her words firm and clear; her tactic fight and conquer. Syaoran was glaring at Meiling thinking of any possible way to send her on a one way flight back to Hong Kong and leave him (and now Sakura) some peace._

"_Awww this is so great! I can design your dress to match one of Syaoran's suits. We'll have so much fun" squealed Tomoyo. Sakura just sweat dropped and pleaded Syaoran for help. He looked just as lost as she did. What were they to do now?_

_End of Flashback_

Syaoran entered the room with Eriol in tow. He looked directly at Sakura.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Sakura just nodded as he held out his hand and lead her down to the limousine waiting on Tomoyo's huge driveway. The whole ride there Tomoyo and Eriol chatted happily about what they were going to do when they arrived, the first thing being get a strong drink. Sakura was staring intently at the floor and could feel Syaoran's stare burning through her. She turned to look at him and caught his stare. He held it for a moment then reached for her hand that was currently slid into an elbow length black glove.

"Sakura I know you are nervous right now but please don't be. You have nothing to fear; everything will be alright" he squeezed her hand in reassurance. She placed her hand on top of his.

"I'm sorry Syao I just want everything to work out. I love you so much and I just couldn't bare life without you. I don't think I could handle knowing that I'll never be able to lie in your arms again or hold your hand when we're walking down the street. It would tear me apart" she could feel tears brimming in her eyes; the emotional stress was becoming too much for her. Syaoran reached to touch her cheek. As he did Sakura leant into his touch. He stroked his thumb on her cheeks.

"Hey listen, even if my mother didn't like you that would not stop me from dating you. She's never liked any of my other girlfriends who, compared to you, were nothing important. My mother is no fool and see's more than people think she does and that is why I believe she will see in you what I see" said Syaoran. Sakura smiled at Syaoran.

"And what do you see?" she asked.

"I see a beautiful woman that hopefully one day will become my wife, carry our children and rise to any challenge she may face" and he kissed her tenderly. The Limousine came to a halt outside a huge mansion with roman columns and fancy art décor.

"Ok Syao, I trust you" said Sakura with their foreheads still touching. Eriol helped Tomoyo out of the Limousine and began walking up to the door.

"We'll see you inside" he yelled back to Syaoran.

"Okay" replied Syaoran. He too got out of the Limo and helped Sakura out. Her black evening gown was a boob tube that was floor length and hugged her curves perfectly, showing off everything womanly about her. As they went inside the mansion they could see people being lead to what looked like a huge ballroom. Syaoran and Sakura were lead through another door and up a small flight of stairs into a room with an archway with the curtains closed. Syaoran lead Sakura to the curtains and stopped in front of them. He put his arm around her waist and could hear the voices behind the curtain going quiet. Suddenly a male voice was heard and began announcing the arrival of Syaoran and Sakura.

"This is it darling just make sure you smile" chuckled Syaoran.

"How will I know if they like me?" she asked.

"Trust me… you'll know" grinned Syaoran. Sakura really wanted to smack that grin right off his smug face. Like hell was he going to get away with this. Just then, the curtains were pulled open and a bright light hit Sakura. Had she just entered heaven? As she linked arms with Syaoran they began to walk forward. They were now standing in what appeared to be the ballroom where everyone was currently seated at their dinner tables. There were hundreds of people in the room. This was much more than a family reunion; this was a shin dig and a high class one at that. They stood on a low staircase and began to walk down towards the centre by the head table currently where Syaoran's mother and sisters were seated along with some older company. They stopped before the last small flight of stairs. The room was completely silent and Sakura began to feel uncomfortable under all the stares of the room. She was looking and waiting for any sign of acceptance; none what so ever.

"Ladies and gentleman" began Syaoran "I thank you for attending tonight in celebrating my coronation if you'd like to call it that" he earned a chuckle from the audience.

"Here I present to you the love of my life; Sakura Kinomoto" and he pulled her forward towards the audience. She smiled nervously waiting for a reaction and scanned the crowd hoping to find Tomoyo seeing as she couldn't look back at Syaoran. She found her and locked eyes. Tomoyo gave her a smile and winked at her. What the-? Suddenly a woman with ebony dark hair and an elegant ivory silk gown rose from the head table and approached Sakura. She had an expressionless face and an intimidating aura. Syaoran only ever described one woman like this and that was his mother. As the woman stopped about 2 paces from her, Sakura bowed her head and curtsied in respect. Yelan placed her hand under Sakura's chin and brought her head back to eyes level. Her dark eyes softened and she smiled warmly at Sakura.

"Welcome Sakura Kinomoto" she said and the room burst in to applause. Sakura smiled at Yelan and accepted Syaoran's arm back again. She could see people elegantly clapping; some clapping strangely and some were even wolf whistling at her. Sakura guessed them to be some of Syaoran's clan boys as he just laughed at their behaviour. If this was some random guy on the street there would be no mercy from Syaoran.

"is that enough of an answer for you?" asked Syaoran over the applause with a smug grin on his face. Oh yeah, he was definitely going to pay for this.

"I think I could interpret that well enough" she retorted back. He decided to push his luck that little bit further as he wrapped his arms around her waist, dipped her backward and devoured her soft lips. The room cheered even louder and some of Syaoran's clan could be heard shouting typical boy stuff. Yelan smiled at her son; he was finally becoming a man.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Its quite hard to spend time writing this story and revising for exams, working etc so please bare with me I was seriously thinking of scrapping this story altogether I feel like I haven't got a good story line anymore because I constantly keep changing my ideas. Any HELP guys??? And so the plot thickens …

Disclaimer: I own no characters all rights go to CLAMP.

Chapter 5

Yelan sat at the head table watching the party like an eagle watching the prairie. Many turned up to the party held for Syaoran's succession of the Clan and he seemed to be enjoying himself, which was rather odd. He hated formal events and despised the networking she constantly pushed him to do at these shin digs. So why was he all smiles? Was it because he was happy to be taking over? Or could it be something to do with his new girlfriend Sakura. When he was around her he seemed to change. No longer was he withdrawn from people and he most certainly liked to flaunt her as if she were a prize winning horse. Yelan could tell that Sakura was a special girl. She had the energy, passion and adventure for life which clearly could be seen. Yelan was no fool and could see that Sakura was the fuel for Syaoran's fire and therefore could keep him motivated and interested. She watched as the whole room dined and conversed.

Syaoran was seated next to Sakura on a table with Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling as well as a few of the close members of Syaoran's Clan. They were currently discussing what they were going to do after graduation this year.

"I'm going to be opening my own line of designer clothing" stated Tomoyo cheerfully.

"You sound confident Tomoyo. What if it's harder than you think?" interjected Sakura.

"Let's just say that I have a lucky feeling that everything will… fall into place and I hope that you will model my line for me" Sakura shot Tomoyo a look that said _'you already know what that answer will be'_

"Well I don't think there's any hope left for you then Tomoyo because I am not modelling another article of clothing for you" stated Sakura proudly.

"But this new line is something new to me and I wanted you to be the first to model it for me. You absolutely outshine any model Sakura and if you shine then so does the lingerie" began Tomoyo desperate for Sakura to be on board.

"I don't give a- did you just say Lingerie?" asked Sakura. Syaoran almost choked on his drink.

"Yes why?" came Tomoyo's calm reply. Eriol chuckled at Syaoran's almost choke and the whole table burst into laughter.

"What's the work involve?" she asked incredulously

"No catwalk. Just go in for make up, wear the undergarments and pose in the set. Done"

"Not done" Interjected Syaoran.

"How much?" asked Sakura ignoring Syaoran's interruption.

"Well seeing as you're a trusted model and my best friend and I cant do this without you I shall be generous on the offer of $5000"

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Sakura "I'll do it!"

"Think again baby" retorted Syaoran.

"what?" asked Sakura

"You are not doing that"

"And why not?"

"Because I don't want you to"

"And that matters because"

"Because I'm your boyfriend and I am not having anyone else but me see you in any form of undergarments okay?"

"I think someone's jealous Tomoyoooo" sang Sakura. Syaoran instantly tensed.

"I'm not jealous I just don't want any creep's jerkin off at the sight of your photo. That is what pornography is for"

"Geez it's only to promote the underwear and besides most of it will be displayed in the store. I doubt a man is going to be insane enough to stand in a woman's underwear shop, drop his pants and pleasure himself in public!" said Sakura. She wanted some form of work after graduation to earn a little income. Who knew what was awaiting her in the future and she intended to take every opportunity of income she could get. Syaoran ran his hands through his hair. God he loved Sakura to the heavens but she drove him insane; in more ways than one.

"I couldn't care less whether he was pleasuring himself in front of you, you are not doing it" concluded Syaoran. Sakura just smiled sweetly at him; all too sweetly.

"We shall see baby" she winked at Syaoran with a plan already in mind. The whole table were snickering at the exchange between the couple. They were so feisty and Syaoran was clearly protective of Sakura. Enjoying this, Meiling decided to stir things up a bit.

"So Sakura what's your favourite thong or frenchies?" Syaoran shot a glare at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Definitely frenchies" replied Sakura. Syaoran then directed his glare from Meiling to Sakura.

"Ahh I see. What about you Tomoyo?"

"I'm more of a thong woman" Tomoyo said casually whilst inspecting her nails, like it was nothing. Eriol's chin hit the floor; Syaoran smirked at his uneasiness.

"I think we should direct this conversation on to a different topic" stated Eriol.

"Okay" hurried Meiling before anyone could answer "Tomoyo, Top or Botttom?"

"I don't think that should be ans-" started Eriol

"Top. I love being in control" giggled Tomoyo. Eriol had gone red from embarrassment which Syaoran was clearly enjoying the sight of.

"And you Sak? Don't leave my darling cousin out" chimed Meiling. The heat immediately rushed to Sakura's cheeks. She looked at Syaoran who winked at her. Seeing his playful side, Sakura immediately perked up.

"Sorry Meiling I don't kiss and tell" purred Sakura. All the lads apart from Eriol and Syaoran hyped up.

"Hey Syaoran you've got a keeper there!" slurred Masoto clearly tipsy from the wine he was drinking.

"It feels like it too" he muttered at which Sakura slapped his arm.

"Oooooo feisty too. I'll bet she devours you eaasssyyy" said Seishiro giggling drunkly with Masoto. Syaoran rubbed his arm as he laughed at Sakura's futile attempt to be upset with him. She folded her arms and huffed trying to ignore her. Following this, Syaoran pushed his chair closer to Sakura's and put his arm round her waist pulling her closer to him. She turned her head and with his other hand he turned it back round.

"You are so sexy when you're mad" whispered Syaoran in her ear. She pretended to ignore his comment and stared straight ahead at Meiling who was showing an amused smile. Syaoran started to stroke up and down her sides knowing Sakura was extremely ticklish.

"Syaoran- Ha -Stop!" giggled Sakura

"I knew that would get you to talk to me" smirked Syaoran. Sakura sometimes wanted to wipe that smug, idiotic, beautiful and devilishy gorgeous smirk right off his face. Damn his attractive features!

"Syaoran I'm getting quite tired now I think I'll head home" yawned Sakura. He kissed her gently.

"Then I'll take you" and with that they stood up and excused themselves. Syaoran and Sakura both approached Yelan, his mother, on the head table. Yelan rose from her chair and embraced her only son.

"Excuse us mother but its late and were pretty knackered" said Syaoran.

"It's no trouble. Sakura I hope to see you again very soon" smiled Yelan

"Me too Mrs Li. Thank you for inviting me" Sakura smiled warmly at Yelan who then surprised her kissing her cheek to cheek.

"The pleasure was all mine my dear. Good night. Syaoran I shall speak to you tomorrow"

"Okay. Good night mum" and with that they left the still busy hall and jumped into the limousine already waiting for them outside the mansion. Once inside the car Sakura practically pried her heels from her feet with a contented sigh. Syaoran took a good look at the heels.

"Ouch. Better?" Sakura looked at him with a smile.

"Much"

They sat in a comfortable silence as the driver drove them towards Syaoran's apartment. Sakura was staying for the night after her father agreed and the near fight she had with her older brother Touya; let's just say it ended with a happy triumphant Sakura and a shin wounded Touya. She was 17 for heavens sake and her brother was still on her case where Syaoran was concerned. _'Oh well' she thought. _Brothers will be Brothers. Her thoughts drifted to a number of things which made her facial expressions change accordingly. Syaoran caught sight of a few of these faces and smirked.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, breaking her from her reverie.

"I was just thinking about your mum. She is so nice but she gives out this intimidating aura of which she is nothing like." Sakura thought outloud.

"Well when you have to deal with a company and many professional business dealers and especially being a woman; she has to do that, to show she means business and that she is a professional or else they'll just walk all over you"

"Oh" sighed Sakura. She leaned her head on Syaoran's shoulder and fell in to a deep slumber. When the limousine pulled up at the apartment Syaoran attempted to wake her but to no prevail. So instead he tipped the driver and carried Sakura and her killer heels bridal style to the lift in the apartment block heading straight to the penthouse. Luckily as soon as he reached his door, his butler, Wei had opened it and greeted him.

"Welcome home Master Li-san" bowed Wei.

"Thanks Wei and how many times must I tell you to please call me Syaoran when we are at home. There's no need for formalities" explained Syaoran still holding the beautiful girl in his arms.

"Forgive me, Syaoran" apologised Wei

"That's better. I'm going to put Sakura to bed and I think I'm going to bed myself. Good night Wei" smiled Syaoran. He continued walking down the corridor to his bedroom and placed Sakura on his bed. He gave her a little nudge before whispering

"Sakura… babe… you need to get out of your dress before you can go to sleep" she slowly stirred awake. He grabbed a shirt and some old pants of his and handed them to her.

"Thank you" she whispered. He turned to grab a pair of sweats he wore and stripped down into his pyjamas as she did to hers. He slid in to bed and propped his head up to watch her. She had just folded her dress up and rested it on a chair in the corner of the bedroom. She then walked over to the bed and slid in next to Syaoran immediately snuggling up to him. He put his arms around her as she pulled the covers further up the bed. They had still not had sexual relations but there was no feeling of tension between them which made the situation all the less uncomfortable. As he held her with one arm, his other hand was entwined with hers. They looked at each other for a while; almost memorising, touching, feeling the detail of each others faces starting from the forehead to the cheek bones to the chin to the lips, back up to the nose and then finally stopping at the eyes. Without saying a word Sakura mouthed _I love you._ Syaoran smiled back and mouthed _I know; _that earned him a slap on the arm. He bent down and kissed her good night, savouring her before he would eventually have to close his eyes and not look at her for another 8 hours. The thought killed him.

"Sweet dreams my love" said Sakura as she placed her head on his chest.

"Good night Sak… I love you"

The next day, Syaoran was in a meeting with his mother. She seemed happy enough with him and his current girlfriend. He was standing before her in her office at the huge Li Corp building. She was dressed for business in a white blouse, long black skirt, a black blazer and a shiny pair of black rounded toe heels with an elegant bun pulling it all together. She sat in her chair as she spoke to Syaoran.

"Sakura is quite the treasure you have found, ne?" she asked.

"She is without doubt, the most amazing girl I have ever met" smiled Syaoran. Yelan was growing used to seeing her son smile more often; she liked it.

"You certainly seem infatuated with her. Do you see her as a permanent arrangement? Or is she more of the love and leave girl you have been dating recently?" Yelan's tone was firm and serious. Now that Syaoran was taking over the Clan he had to watch his every move or else he'd be ridiculed for it.

"Sakura is worth double the weight of all my previous girlfriends, dates and one nighters put together, in gold. She would never amount to anything less"

"Good, because I don't think I've ever seen you this involved and keen with a girl before Syaoran. She is something special. So I thought maybe she could become more involved with the dealings of this empire I have built"

"No absolutely not. Have you seen the increasing conflicts between our clan and the Katan Clan? I will not risk her safety" Yelan merely smiled at her son's defiance for his lover's safety.

"I think having a girlfriend has certainly disrupted your normal daily doings Syaoran. Have you read the paper recently? The Katan Clan are officially declared bankrupt; forced to sell what is left of the company they can no longer provide ammunition or weapons for the gang, fuel up their ships, aircraft or road vehicle's. Akran Katan basically bet his company in all the gambling and drinking that he did. They're being forced to sell out and I intend to use my full advantage to make sure it stays like this. There is no need for gangs or street wars anymore. From now on the runnings of the Li Corp should be your top priority. Everything else will simply… fall into place" smiled Yelan after her victory speech.

"And what will Sakura be doing?" asked Syaoran. Yelan stood from her chair and walked to a cabinet in the far corner of her office. She picked up a large folder out of the cabinet and placed on the desk in front of Syaoran.

"Tomoyo has already informed me of what Sakura has told her of her future. She hopes to become a model and quite a famous one may I add. Tomoyo and I are doing a project together which is explained in the folder. Tomoyo's new fashion line will need to be modelled and I believe Sakura has a new but rare look. She is not 6ft tall, skinny with no appetite. She can pull the clothes off well"

"Me and Sakura have already discussed this and I told her she is not modelling any lingerie for Tomoyo" stated Syaoran firmly.

"Syaoran even if she did model Tomoyo's lingerie line it doesn't mean it will be the only thing she can model. She can do T.V adverts for Hair, Make-up, Perfume, Jewellery, the list is endless. By bringing Sakura into this world she can make a fortune. I will see to it that every photographer and make-up line will only want Sakura to model for them. This will be my gift to her for turning 18 this year. Tomoyo and Sakura will become my finest projects. You and Eriol will have the company to run, so what will the girls have? This is why I am giving this to them. I want you all to be happy. I am not going to live forever so it's best if I start making the arrangements for everything how I want to leave it when I eventually do. Syaoran, you and your sister's are the most important people in my life. I want to make sure that I leave this life with you all happy. I truly believe you will be happy with Sakura and I want you both to live life to the fullest" smiled Yelan.

"Okay Mother, as you wish" bowed Syaoran. With that he turned to leave; before he could open the door Yelan stopped him.

"One more thing Syaoran. Your full inheritance of the business will not be enforced until you graduate this year and Sakura is not to be informed of my gift to her until her birthday understood?"

"Perfectly" and Syaoran exited the office.

Outside stood Eriol and Meiling waiting for Syaoran to finish talking with his mother. When he came out of the door they didn't know what to make of anything.

"Hey Syaoran you okay?" asked Eriol

"What did she say?" asked Meiling

"She is making Tomoyo and Sakura her projects. They will be like her final victory before her retirement and my succession" said Syaoran rather simply.

"So why the long face man?" asked Eriol still confused

"Because she wants Sakura to model that bloody line of lingerie your girlfriend has designed" said Syaoran through gritted teeth.

"Oh get over it!" huffed Meiling.

Sakura and Tomoyo had gone to their local swimming baths. They were currently the only two in the Jacuzzi and were deep in conversation.

"Tomoyo I love him so much and I'm ready for this. I want to show him how much I love him" said Sakura determinedly.

"But is this what you want? You're not feeling pressured are you Sak?"

"No of course not. He even told me he doesn't feel ready yet but I do and I know he does too. He's had plenty of girlfriends and sexual experiences; I haven't."

"Sakura, sweet, there is nothing you are missing out on hugely. You shouldn't be in a rush because you haven't done it yet. I know that Syaoran respects you a whole lot more than any of his previous experiences because you don't put out for anyone. That is why everyone wants to land you; that's why every lad wants to say they were your first time and mark you as their own. Its boy nature and unfortunately its all they're programmed to do. I know you and Syaoran can work this out together but you have to stop pressuring the situation. Just let it flow naturally and in due time everything will… fall into place" lectured Tomoyo. She was a loyal and caring friend and that is why Sakura trusted her so much. Many other girls were dishonest; in more ways than one. She would always be there for her if she needed advice and help and Sakura knew one day she would return the favour in any way she could.

"I'm sorry I just don't want a repeat of what happened last time. To think Tomoyo that I was so close to losing everything" Sakura blinked back her tears.

"Oh don't cry Sak" soothed Tomoyo. She took a deep breath and calmed her emotions. The past is the past. Learn from it, turn your back on it and keep walking forward.

"I'm okay. I know Syao is different and I trust him completely"

"Okay. Well I think we should get out now. I'm starting to shrivel like a prune" giggled Tomoyo. Sakura giggled with her and they both went to get showered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sakura sat in class lazily looking out the window. It was Math class, which was her worst subject and what do you do when you are bored and cant do the work? You just stare into space. Her idle thoughts were soon disturbed as Chiharu started making conversation.

"Hey Sak. Are you still going to the party tonight?" Sakura snapped back to reality.

"Hoe… Yeah are you?" she replied

"Of course! I haven't been out ages and I cant wait to get silly drunk with you Sakuraaaa" chimed Chiharu in excitement. Sakura smiled.

"We will definitely get silly drunk. Lets just hope it stays silly unlike the last time when it was more like paralytic and we woke up in somebody elses bed other than our own" said Sakura with a chuckle.

She carried on with her class until the bell rung, signalling that it was that favourite time of the day… home time! Sakura packed up her things and left the classroom as quick as she could. Eriol was picking her and Tomoyo up from school to give them a ride back to her house to collect a few of her essential things, seeing as she was staying round Tomoyo's that night. As she turned the corner she did not see who she was bumping into and instantly fell to the ground.

"Oomph!" cried Sakura as she hit the ground. As she looked up she came to the dark hazel eyes of Shun. He stared down at her figure on the floor, his eyes hungrily looming over every inch of her body. She looked at him in disgust as she sat up and glared right into his lustful eyes.

"Don't look so hateful towards me" came Shuns voice "I am the one standing above you"

"You may be standing above me but you will never have the upper hand over me" retorted Sakura, still holding her death glare (something useful from being around Syaoran enough). This glare meant; she meant business.

"Brave words for a helpless female. Li clearly cannot control you. You need a man that knows how to keep you in line" smirked Shun. Sakura got up off her feet and stood her tallest with her head held high.

"Syaoran doesn't need to control me because he is a lad with integrity, self control and respect for women and that is why he gains it in return"

"Oh yeah? Well if he respects women so much then how come he has nothing more than a reputation for being a womaniser and a ladies man?" questioned Shun, all the while smirking. He was pushing her every button.

"Maybe his reputation precedes him. The girls in this school have higher standards than a jumped up, pretentious and imperious self-centred Pratt like you" spat Sakura. Shun had felt a raw nerve struck that this silly little girl was getting the better of him. He advanced slightly towards her but before he could do anything he was shoved against the wall. He turned to see who had pushed him and saw a boiling Eriol cracking his knuckles. Tomoyo was standing at Sakura's side glaring hard at Shun, she had Eriol's back totally (not that he needed it).

"You take one more step to her again and you'll live to regret it" said Eriol, his eyes and tone darkening very slowly as he did. Shun loosened his jacket as two of his followers came to either side of him.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" retorted Shun as he and his followers advanced on Eriol. Suddenly there were two people by Eriol glaring hard at Shun. It was Masato and Seishiro and not looking at all happy. They were both slightly taller than Eriol, who was roughly the same height as Shun.

"You wanna roll with the big boys twinkle toes?" said Masato very seriously.

"I suggest you and your *cough* _'henchmen' _fuck off and go buy yourself a rental. You clearly can't pull a girl otherwise" remarked Seishiro. Shun smirked and nodded to his boys behind him signalling them to start leaving. He turned back to Eriol with a smug grin.

"Tell Li to keep a leash on his bitch" he said to Eriol while glancing at Sakura, then turned around and started walking away. Masato went to grab his gun from his holster but a hand pressed firmly to keep it withdrawn.

"Don't" gently whispered Sakura "He's not even worth the hassle"

Eriol sighed. Syaoran will not be impressed by this little scene, especially as that last comment was aimed at Sakura.

"I swear I don't like that kid and I'd love to pop a cap right in his ass" said Masato releasing his hold from his gun.

"I know the feeling" sighed Seishiro.

"Are you okay Sakura?" asked Tomoyo "You're awfully quiet" Sakura blinked hard.

"Yeah I'm fine. It'll take more than that idiot to get to me" smiled Sakura. Tomoyo looked carefully at her but then shrugged. Just then Rika, Chiharu, Naoko and Takashi approached the group.

"What was all that about?" asked Rika

"With Shun" added Naoko

"Spill" demanded Chiharu

"Hey!" finished Takashi. Everyone just burst out laughing.

"Hey guys" said Sakura trying to avoid all her friends' questions.

"Sakura what did he say to you?" asked Tomoyo seriously annoyed with her ignorance.

"It's nothing. He's a jerk so why would it matter?" shrugged Sakura.

"But- " started Tomoyo but was interrupted by Eriol.

"Err we really have to go now" he said tapping his watch.

"Okay. Listen Tomoyo we will talk about this later but right now we have to go get ready for tonight. I told Syaoran I'd be there, near enough, on time" said Sakura grabbing Tomoyo by the arm and leading her towards the exit; Eriol, Masato and Seishiro in tow. She threw one last look back to her school friends and said

"I'll explain tonight" and waved to them as she left the building. Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Takashi looked on worriedly.

"Something is seriously wrong" stated Naoko

"And it's not with Sakura" added Rika

"I think its Shun" confirmed Chiharu

"Where did he get all his bounce from?" they said in Unison.

"I think he's involved in a new gang" smirked Takashi. All the girls looked at him like he'd gone crazy.

"Don't be absurd" laughed Chiharu "What gang in the right mind would recruit Shun? He's an utter jerk and he's weird"

"Yes but I don't know about you guys but those two 'followers' of his are not from this school" stated Takashi.

"They're not?" asked Rika

"No. I have never seen them before and I guarantee no one apart from Shun has either. Did you notice none of his old pals were with him?" declared Takashi

"Of course now it all makes sense" snapped Naoko. She was always the smart one; like a walking computer she had answers for everything.

"It does?" said Rika and Chiharu together.

"Why would Shun bring two strange men on to the school grounds and not hang around with his usual posse like before? He's in a much bigger pond now but you know what they say; In big ponds, there's big fish. I hope he runs in to a Shark, the nasty Pratt that he is will get what he deserves" said Naoko. Both Rika and Chiharu looked at their friend like she had just come from looney town.

"O-K I think you have been spending way too much time with your gramps" said Rika and the four of them headed towards the exit and home before the events that would occur that very Friday night.

Sakura and Tomoyo were in Sakura's bedroom packing her night bag. Tomoyo would not stop with her questioning.

"What is with you?" exclaimed Tomoyo "you're trying to push all of your problems under the door mat and all you're doing is causing more heartache for yourself and those around you" Sakura threw her night bag on the bed with a sound of annoyance.

"Look I didn't ask for any of Shun's crap! But I know I can handle him" stated Sakura getting cross with her best friend.

"But that's the thing Sakura you can't! You can't keep taking shots like that from him. I fear for your safety ever since that day in the cafeteria on the first day of school. I don't want a repeat of the last guy who came close to you" snapped Tomoyo. Her voice was clearly louder by now and she had lost her patience.

"We are going to be late. Look, leave Shun to me. It is apparent that he has an interest in me, what for I will never know and please lets not dwell on the past. What's done is done; you cant change that" stated Sakura

"I think I have an idea" muttered Tomoyo

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Sakura went down stairs and into the Kitchen to join her father. The smell of stir-fry hit her like a bomb. Her stomach growled. Her father, Fujitaka, laughed.

"I think someone's hungry" he smiled.

"Yeah but its ok, I'm staying round Tomoyo's tonight and we're going to a party. It's this girls birthday and she's invited the whole of the year" informed Sakura.

"Ok darling have a nice night, what time will you be back?" asked Fujitaka now stirring the contents in the frying pan.

"I'm not sure, if we don't plan to do anything tomorrow then I should be back no later than midday" smiled Sakura.

"Ok love. Have a good night and please be careful. I don't trust the young lads of todays generation" warned Fujitaka.

"Don't worry Dad. I'll be fine" Touya suddenly snorted appearing from nowhere.

"What's your problem?" snapped Sakura to her brother Touya.

"Stop being such a Kaiju" retorted Touya

"Grrr… I am not a Kaiju!" shouted Sakura and proceeded to stomp on Touya's foot.

"Oooooooooouch!" exclaimed Touya. Sakura just smirked with a proud look on her face.

"Alright stop it you two" chuckled Fujitaka. Some things will never change. "Please try and act like you two get along for once"

"Ok dad but remember she is a Kaiju" stated Touya. Sakura glared at him icily and Touya put his hands up in defeat as he sat down at the dinner table.

"Anyway we're off now. I will see you tomorrow then. Bye dad" said Sakura

"Where are you going?" asked Touya suddenly

"Out, not that it's any of _your_ business" retorted Sakura grumpily.

"Oh I see. Off to meet that Chinese gaki Li" mumbled Touya

"Grrr. Whatever Touya" and Sakura stormed out of the house, threw her bags into the boot of Eriol's car and sat grumpily in the back with a worried Masato and Seishiro.

"Sak? Baby? Whats wrong?" asked Seishiro

Sakura mumbled something about 'Stupid older brothers'. Masato and Seishiro sweat dropped as Eriol pulled out of the driveway and sped off towards the Daidouji mansion. About 10 minutes into the drive, after listening to Tomoyo babble on about how Kawai Sakura would look in some of her new designed outfits (with Sakura inwardly cringing) Eriol's phone began to ring. He answered the call on his stereo which automatically hooked the phone up to its loudspeaker.

"Your Ancestor speaking" mocked Eriol. He could hear a growl coming from the other line.

"One of these days Hiragizawa, I'm going to rip out your vocal cords just so you cannot answer the phone to me with that word, in that cheery voice of yours" Sakura laughed. She could tell it was Syaoran on the line. No one else would dare say anything like that to Eriol, if they knew what was good for them. Eriol laughed whole heartedly.

"Lighten up my cute little descendant. What's up?" asked Eriol. Syaoran took a deep breath to not to blow up!

"Is Sakura there?" asked Syaoran.

"Yeah she's in the back with Masato and Seishiro" said Eriol

"Princess?" asked Syaoran

"Yes Syao" said Sakura

"Baby what's the matter?" he asked

"Oh nothing just Touya being his usual self, It's nothing to worry about. Are you okay?" said Sakura a bit more cheery.

"Yeah not too bad. I tried calling you about 100 times, where's your phone?"

"Oh! Its in my bag which is in the boot of the car. I was so annoyed at Touya I completely forgot to take my handbag out" giggled Sakura. Syaoran genuinely laughed at her childishness. She always brought out the best in him and he loved her for that. He loved her for many things. Even just being on the phone for 5 minutes would give him the motivation he needed to go through with the day.

"Okay Princess well I'll see you later"

"Okay Bye Syao!" Click. The phone was cut off and the sound of the radio came back on.

"Oh Sakura I can't wait for you to try on the new outfit I've made for you! You will look so Kawaii!" exclaimed Tomoyo with Stars in her eyes. Sakura looked at Masato and Seishiro and gulped hard. Then she mouthed a silent 'help me!' The lads mouthed a 'sorry' back to her. She was on her own._ 'Thanks'_ she thought sarcastically.

"Tomoyo! Sakura! Would you hurry up? We are going to be late!" shouted Eriol from the bottom of the stairs.

"Keep your knickers on Eriol we're coming!" shouted Sakura from the top of the landing "Geesh your fella is so pushy Tomoyo!" Tomoyo giggled at Sakura as she walked back in to her bedroom.

"I know" she replied "I'm almost done just put a bit of hairspray on and voila!" Tomoyo twirled Sakura around in the vanity chair to look in the mirror.

"It doesn't look too out of place does it? Or too cheap to look like Syaoran's girlfriend?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Of course not silly!" she exclaimed "Syaoran's going to have to fight some of the drunk lads tonight just to keep them away from you"

"That's what I'm afraid of" giggled Sakura

"COME _ON_!" yelled Eriol. Sakura and Tomoyo grabbed their purses giggling and went to join Eriol and the lads at the bottom of the stairs. Masato and Seishiro had to blink twice to confirm who the girls were descending the staircase before their very eyes. Eriol was glaring at Tomoyo. She smiled and kissed him fully on the lips.

"I am going to end up in a fight tonight with you dressed like that" he said. She smiled warmly at him.

"That's okay. I can nurse you all night long then" she giggled. He smirked and slapped her bum playfully. Sakura walked over to Masato and Seishiro. They invented their own little secret handshake with her and proceeded to carry it out. The two boys laughed.

"My gosh Sak. You're like a boys best friend in a girl's body" said Masato. She smiled genuinely.

"Thanks Mas. I think we should get going now" stated Sakura. They all headed outside of the Daidouji mansion and in to their cars respectively. Tomoyo, Eriol and Masato went in the BMW X5 whilst Sakura and Seishiro drove the Black Benz SLR.

"This is my beautiful baby" giggled Sakura. Out of all the cars she had driven that were the gangs, she loved this SLR. Black paintwork, interior leather seats and a pleasurable drive; only she and Syaoran could drive this car. It was _their_ car. Seishiro buckled his seat belt down whilst Sakura prepared the car for the drive. Clutch down, neutral, lights etc. Seishiro looked to the foot pedals then coughed.

"Are you sure you can drive in them Sak?" asked Seishiro looking alarmed. Sakura looked at her feet then winked at Seishiro.

"Just wait and see" she giggled. Seishiro visibly paled. She turned the ignition and started the engine, revving the car. She turned the radio up as the song on the iPod played. It was Nicki Minaj _Your Love_ playing.

"I love this song!" exclaimed Sakura as she turned the volume up. Seishiro's phone began to ring, it was Syaoran.

"Yooo whats up Syaoran?" answered Seishiro

"Hey man I'm just calling to check that you guys have left yet. This party is starting to get rowdy" said Syaoran taking a sip of his bottle of beer.

"Don't worry we should be arriving at the party in approximately 15 minutes. Think you can hold out til then?" chuckled Seishiro

"I'm not so sure" laughed Syaoran "Is that Nicki Minaj I hear playing in the background?"

"Yeah sure is"

"Aha that must mean Sakura is driving with you then" concluded Syaoran

"Absolutely she's a bit in her own world right now though. She's really getting in to the song- I'm scared"

"Don't worry you are in good hands. She's a pretty good driver"

"I'll say. You wanna see the heels she's wearing to drive; I'm pretty sure it's illegal"

"Probably. I'll speak to you in a bit"

"See ya"

Sakura was singing along to her favourite part of the song. She was thinking about Syaoran.

_He the type to keep a couple hundred grand in the rubberband__  
__Just left Money Gram in the Lemon Lam__  
__Hot damn make me scream like summer jam__  
__I mean that ***** must be from the motherland__  
__Anyway I think I met him in the Sky__  
__When I was a Geisha he was a Samurai__  
__Somehow I understood him when he spoke Thai__  
__Never spoke lies and he never broke fly__  
__"S" on my chest let me get my cape on__  
__He so thugged out, Ghostface and Raekwon__  
__Konvict just like Akon__  
__Cuz you know the snitches be puttin a jake on_

She couldn't help but feel that fate had put them together indefinitely. There were so many times he had asked her out before and she declined. Every time he would take it like a man and accept her answer. Unlike other guys who wouldn't take no for an answer. Maybe Syaoran was her soul mate, the one who understood her completely and accepted everything from the bad to the good about her. Isn't that what true love involved? Knowing that there is one other person out there that is close and intimate with them; understanding their whole being for the better and fighting for the love of that person.

_Shawty, Imma only tell you this once, you're the illest (Bah ba dah dah oh)__  
__And for your lovin' I'm a Die Hard like Bruce Willis__  
__(Bah ba dah dah oh)__  
__You got spark, you, you got spunk__  
__You, you got something all the girls want__  
__You're like a candy store and I'm a toddler__  
__You got me wantin' more and mo mo more and___

_Your love, your love (yeah)__[x4]__  
__Your love, your love__[x4]___

_Find me in the dark__  
__I'll be in the stars__  
__Find me in your heart__  
__I'm in need of your love__  
__Your Love, your love, your love, your love__  
__Baby, you're the illest, your love__  
__Your love_

His love was all she ever needed. Like a bird needs wings to fly and an artist needs paint, she needed him to live for. Sakura pulled up outside the house that the rowdy party was at. She could see people standing outside smoking cigarettes and chatting in the doorway of the front door. Seishiro had already opened her door and helped her out. She locked the car and put the keys in her handbag whilst following Seishiro, Masato, Eriol and Tomoyo to the house. She could feel the bass of the loud music inside the house and spotted various couples getting too intimate for public viewing in the hallway. As she looked around another of her favourite songs came on blasting through the speakers of the stereo. All of a sudden she felt suave and sexy walking around the house searching for Syaoran and at last she found him leaning against a chest of drawers, drinking his beer whilst laughing at Yamazaki in conversation. As he felt a pair of eyes on him he looked towards Sakura and caught her gaze. She smiled sexily at him and strode through the crowded room. Her dress which was black hugged every curve of her body and the thick straps went around her shoulders giving her whole attire a touch of elegance. Her black heels were placed in perfection with each and every step she took and all eyes seemed to be on her. Syaoran placed his beer down on the drawers he was leaning on and stood up fully and began walking towards her. Everything seemed to be in slow motion to them and when they finally reached each other it looked like they were going to walk straight past each other even though their heads turned to face each other to keep the eye contact. At the last moment both turned to face each other; Sakura smiled as Syaoran gave her a cocky grin.

"You scrub up well" he teased

"Thanks" she replied. "Wish I could say the same for you" Syaoran smiled at her comeback and placed his hand on her cheek.

"You look amazing" and kissed her fully on the lips. Sakura smiled in to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him closer. As they broke away, Eriol, Tomoyo, Seishiro and Masato approached the group. Immediately Seishiro and Masato grabbed a beer from one of the nearby tables whilst Tomoyo grabbed Sakura for a dance.

"Come on I love this song!" exclaimed Tomoyo as she pulled Sakura close to her and began moving to the rhythm of the music. Eriol stood next to Syaoran leaning on the drawers with a beer in hand.

"She had a bit of a run in with somebody today" started Eriol. Syaoran looked at him then back at Sakura.

"Who?" he said bluntly

"Shun" Syaoran's head snapped immediately back to Eriol.

"What happened?" he asked

"Well it seems she accidentally walked in to him when she turned a corner and fell to the floor. He stood towering above her and the last thing I heard Sakura say was something about him being a pratt. Next thing I knew he went for her so I jumped in with Seishiro and Masato" explained Eriol. Syaoran was as red as a tomato about to explode. He took a large gulp of his beer and told Eriol to carry on.

"He had two other people with him that I didn't recognise from the school and he was no longer with his usual posse. I think he might be involved with a new gang. He also told me to personally tell you to keep your bitch on a lead" Syaoran couldn't control his anger as the grip on his beer tightened and the glass smashed in to pieces.

"I'll kill him" stated Syaoran with a face as deadly as a viper. "That mother fucking son of a whore thinks he can harm one hair on Sakura's head and get away with it!" Eriol knew he would take it like this but he still had a right to know. They were best friends and he cared a lot about Sakura too seeing as she was best friend to his girlfriend Tomoyo.

Sakura was dancing with Tomoyo when she looked towards the door and saw Shun staring at her. She felt the hairs on her spine tingle and strangely the room became suddenly full of tension. She turned to look at Syaoran and once again his gaze caught hers both exchanging what the other was thinking. Sakura- Panic, Syaoran- Revenge. Realisation hit her as he started advancing towards Shun and Sakura ran towards him to stop him.

"No! Syaoran! Please don't cause a scene" Syaoran looked straight at her and his eyes softened.

"Sakura go and stand with Tomoyo and the others. This wont take long" said Syaoran.

_I'm so sorry guys but I must end this here. Im a bad bad writer for not updating regularly but a lot of things have happened in the past few months so cut me some slack. Anyway I hope to complete this story and I hope you guys will journey with me through this. I was hoping for a few ideas if any of you might have any with this story… my writers block is getting unbearable to climb over! Anyway I hope you enjoy this and I hope to write another chappie soon! Til then_

_Love Starshine x_


	7. Chapter 7

_I think youre gonna like this one :P_

* * *

**God's Beloved Daughter**

People throughout time have said, in their religious views, that God loves everyone equally as his children. But there was one he loved especially and throughout her life he bestowed upon her many gifts. A very beautiful maiden with hair as soft as chinese silk and eyes that shone with happiness in an ocean of emerald waves. Her cheeks were a lovely rose pink and a well proportioned body helped attain this image of beauty that God himself had mastered the creation of. A late blossom she was known as for she did not reach sexual maturity until much later than those her own age. It was as if God himself wanted to preserve this young, innocent being from the true evils of the world and the corruption that followed. She was given the name of Sakura and lived up to the meaning of her name entirely.

Sakura was a lucky girl; it was almost as if she had magic herself which added to her charm. If she were to pick a number from a prize draw she would surely win, just because she was Sakura. Even when she was very young she could change the minds of those who had never wanted children of their own, on the count that her very child-like innocence engulfed the negative thoughts people had of raising children and only spurted out happy thoughts of hearing the pitter patter of tiny feet trailing behind you.

Up until her teenage years life was a fairytale for Sakura. She had no worries and no responsibilities as she was free to do as she did and her time was spent dreaming of success in the future and becoming a strong yet graceful woman. God listened to her prayers every night; all of her hopes and dreams and even the little things that bothered her in everyday life. But as she passed in to teenage hood she found that everything she knew in her world was changing, including herself. Her friends started dating boys and wearing make-up instead; she was still the baby flower, the blossom that had not bloomed... yet. Realising that she had been a very lucky girl as a child, she knew that there was something or someone watching over her. Not everything lasts forever and as other students picked up on her 'late social development' that was when life's biggest lessons started.

Sakura chose to be a loner for most of her school years in hopes to avoid conflict, confrontation and any other meaningless disagreements with the rest of the student population. She was the victim of petty and sometimes even malicious behaviour from kids with hormones and attitude and prayed every night that she would just blend in with the rest of the school. It was only until Tomoyo and her boyfriend Eriol came along in her final year at school did her life do a complete turn around in more ways than one. Tomoyo was a beautiful girl herself but unlike the other 'pretty' girls at school she had a heart of gold. When she was walking through school, laughing and joking with her group of friends she stopped and saw 2 girls pulling Sakura's hair as she tried to walk past them. Tomoyo felt an uncontrollable urge to do something so acting upon her instinct she walked right up to the 2 girls who were a grade or 2 below her and Sakura. Sakura spotted Tomoyo approaching before the girls did and panicked thinking Tomoyo was a passer-by hoping to join in on the torment. How wrong she was as Tomoyo grabbed both girls by their hair and twisted her fingers in even deeper to tighten the pull. The girls let out a scream of pain and Tomoyo hushed them up immediately.

"Now you know what it feels like to have something pulling on your hair. I'll make this quick; unless you want trouble from me and my friends you better back well away from this girl and if you don't; then the next time I will make sure I rip all of your hair out and use them for my hair extensions. Now get lost!" she exclaimed, her fury unleashed like a wild beast. Sakura stood immobile, unsure of what to do or say; afraid that Tomoyo was going to turn on her next. As Tomoyo watched the 2 girls run off she turned to Sakura with a smile that could light up a dark room.

"Hi I'm Tomoyo" and Tomoyo stuck her hand out which caused Sakura to flinch.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you. I want to be your friend. Your name is Sakura right?" Sakura just nodded, completely dumbfounded that this girl actually wanted to be friends with a less than average plain-jane like her.

"Well Sakura, me and my friends were just about to go to lunch; Would you like to join us? We can get to know each other a little better" Sakura looked over at the group Tomoyo was with. They were all looking curiously at her but emitted a good vibe from their stares across the hallway; usually it was glares and death stares she received.

"O-okay" stuttered Sakura as Tomoyo picked up a book she dropped when she laid in to those girls and began walking Sakura over to where the group was stood.

"Guys this is Sakura. Sakura this is Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Meiling, Eriol and Syaoran" she introduced. Sakura replied back with a small smile and a simple 'hey'. One of the girls known as Chiharu piped up a little at Sakura's introduction.

"Oh my gosh. Your hair is so long and a lovely shade of brown and I want your eyes; they're gorgeous!" she exclaimed. The group started heading towards the dining area with Sakura surrounded by the girls apart from Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran who trailed behind in their own little discussion.

"You really do have a heart of gold don't you?" said Eriol rather fondly.

"Yup and she seems so lovely too. I don't know why but when I saw her in the corridor getting pushed around I felt as though she was close to me, even though I know she isn't, and I couldn't just stand around and not do anything" explained Tomoyo.

"You were right to act on your instinct. She seems nice but only time will tell us as we get to know her better" added Syaoran. They all nodded in agreement and as they walked into the cafeteria they sat at the table their group usually sat at for lunch.

Already there was a huge crowd gathered around their table. Sakura didn't even know who half of the people were. Some she recognised from the basketball team and the soccer team. Others were completely new faces to her and she found the group exciting to be around. As they chattered away Sakura got to know more about the group. Meiling was nice but bossy too and she had a boyfriend called Ryu who was captain of the basketball team. Chiharu was dating a strange dude who loved to make up little lies about different things; his name was Takashi. Naoko was a bookworm and very smart in English. Tomoyo was easily excited and seemed to be the dominant female in the group although she didn't know it. Rika was a proud person and apparently dating a teacher from another nearby school. Eriol was a gentleman and very respectful towards Tomoyo as his girlfriend. They gave each other space to do their own thing and then would spring back into each others arms. _'How romantic'_ thought Sakura. And last but not least there was Syaoran. A gruff looking individual from first sight but definitely fun to be around once he came out of his shell. He was the captain of the Soccer team and very good looking too. He had dark hair that was messy but still made him look hot. His eyes were a dark brown with a hint of amber in them and his body was lean and toned. She recognised him from her math class and at one point he smiled genuinely at Sakura who could only blush. Syaoran just found it cute.

"Sakura I am having a little party/sleepover tonight and I would love for you to join us" said Eriol. Tomoyo gave him a grateful smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ohh I'm not sure... I mean I have work to do and I don't really have anything to wear" stated Sakura unsure of what to do.

"Oh hunny don't worry about that its a Friday you have all weekend to catch up on work and as for your outfit problem I can help you!" exclaimed Tomoyo "I will give you a make over and you can choose whatever outfit you like from my wardrobe. It's totally fine!" Sakura gave it some thought and the whole group started chanting 'do it' repeatedly until she finally gave in and agreed. The table gave hoots and cheers and as the bell rang signalling that it was 5th period and the final lesson of the day. Sakura then realised she had math with Syaoran who approached her and asked if she'd like to walk to class with him. She nodded and went to leave with him.

"Meet us after school by the gate Sakura and we can get ready for tonight at mine!" Tomoyo shouted as she was leaving for her next class hand in hand with Eriol. She 'okayed' back and began walking with Syaoran. On their way to class they were talking about different things; Music, TV, general interests and she found out that he lived very near to her neighbourhood. Throughout class Sakura began to think more about her life and how she wanted it to change. She was glad she finally had found a group of friends that was rather large but just as friendly, if not more. Syaoran offered to help her in math as she struggled with the exercise their teacher had assigned them to do. She found it a bit easier with Syaoran explaining things to her but she still hated math.

By the end of the day Sakura was excited to be going to the first party she'd been to in a long time. All of the girls and Tomoyo were waiting for her by the school gates and shocked Sakura as a black limousine pulled up outside which they all started to get in. Tomoyo kissed Eriol goodbye and Sakura waved to Syaoran smiling and saying she would see him later. As Tomoyo and Sakura got in the limo all the girls suddenly burst out with excitement "THE WEEKEND IS HERE!" Tomoyo explained to Sakura that her mum was the president of a toy company and that would explain the limo pulling up to collect them. When they eventually reached Tomoyo's house or Mansion was more to describe it, Sakura couldn't keep her mouth from falling open. It was grand and huge in a very nice neighbourhood with bodyguards patrolling the grounds. Tomoyo laughed at Sakura's reaction and pulled her up the stairs to the front door. Once inside, the butler asked for their coats and bags and a maid offered each girl their regular drink. When she realised there was an extra girl, the maid bowed to her in greeting and asked if she would like a drink. Sakura didn't want to be rude and Tomoyo sensed this. Before Sakura could answer Tomoyo ordered her a Red berry smoothie and asked the maid to prepare their usual Friday night cocktails. The maid smiled and left to prepare the drinks as the girls went upstairs to Tomoyo's room.

Tomoyo's room was huge. Sakura noticed that her bedroom wasn't 1/3 of the size of Tomoyo's. She had huge windows overlooking the courtyard outside and everywhere was decorated with purple. There were purple bedsheets, purple curtains, purple carpets, purple rugs and heck... even her door was purple. Tomoyo pulled Sakura down onto the stool in front of her vanity table and began rummaging through her drawers. The other girls were so used to being at Tomoyo's that they began getting ready themselves; jumping in the shower, plugging in hair dryers and straighteners etc.

"So Sakura what shall we do with your hair? Its so long!" asked Tomoyo holding a strand of hair bewildered.

"Ummm I'm not sure. I've never really done much with my hair except pulling it back and tying it up" murmured Sakura, still feeling rather shy and out of place in Tomoyo's amazing bedroom.

"Hmm" wondered Tomoyo "I can cut Hair you know. My mum let me go on a night course last year. Fully qualified"

"Really? You would cut my hair?" asked Sakura excited.

"Yeah of course! Girl do you have any style that you particularly want?"

"W-well there is one that I saw in this months Cosmo magazine" And Sakura began to tell Tomoyo exactly how she wanted her hair cut. Tomoyo even had a copy of the magazine and Sakura had shown her exactly which picture she meant. Tomoyo squealed with excitement.

"Eeeeeep! This style is so going to suit you; let's do it" she exclaimed and grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her into Tomoyo's private bathroom to wash her hair. When Tomoyo finally began to cut her hair she asked

"Are you sure you want to do this before I start. There's no turning back otherwise"

"Its time for a change Tomoyo" and without any hesitation Tomoyo began to cut her long tresses of hair and let them fall to the floor.

An hour or so later after cutting, blow drying, styling and adding the finishing touches Sakura's hair was anew. No more were her tresses unruly and tangled, her hair was sleek and shiny and shoulder length. Tomoyo had styled it into a lovely bob cut with her bangs falling no further than her eyebrows. She looked better than she ever had.

"Girls won't ever get close enough to pull my hair again" said Sakura with a fire in her eyes that Tomoyo could see raging. She admired her spirit.

"Now missy its time for make-up and wardrobe" said Tomoyo and she opened another door that lead to her walk in wardrobe. Sakura could've sworn she'd just walked into the mall and not Tomoyo's personal wardrobe. The maid had brought up a 'sex on the beach' cocktail for the girls each and they happily drank whilst listening to music, giggling, chatting and finishing getting dressed. Once Sakura was ready she waited for Tomoyo to catch up and they both walked out of the wardrobe completely ready together. Chiharu, Meiling, Rika and Naoko stopped what they were doing and looked at the pretty, brunette girl stood next to Tomoyo.

"Sakura is that really you?" giggled Chiharu "You look hot" Sakura just blushed and murmured a thank you.

"That dress looks so nice on you" commented Rika.

"Will you go out with my cousin?" asked Meiling abruptly "He really needs a girl like you Sak. Pretty, smart and not a slut!" The girls started giggling. Sakura would surely break some hearts tonight. Her athletic body looked so lithe and in shape as the dress defined her every curve. It was a simple white boob-tube that stopped at mid-thigh with diamond jewellery to add a touch of elegance. To pull everything together she wore a pair of plain white heels and a pearl coloured clutch bag to hold her phone, keys, lipstick etc.

"Okay girls lets pack up and ship out" said Naoko.

Sakura received plenty of attention at the party. Girls commented on how lovely her new hair style looked, Guys flattered her on her unseen figure and sluts eyed her with jealousy and neither guts nor intention of approaching her with her new found friends by her side. The one person who admired her the most was Syaoran. He couldn't believe how this little kitten had grown in to a sex appealing cat in less than a day; he should thank Tomoyo for opening his eyes indirectly. When she was finally left with a few of the girls surrounding her he decided to approach her and make conversation.

"Hey Sakura" started Syaoran

"Oh hey Syaoran! What's up?" she replied. Syaoran could not believe how relaxed and calm she seemed compared to her skittish and fearful old self. _'Must be the alcohol'_ he thought.

"Nothing much really. Parties tend to fluctuate on the fun scale; sometimes you're having the time of your life and others, you're left with your drink and a headache as your entertainment" he concluded.

"Well no headache's here- I'm having a great time!" she exclaimed the light never leaving her beautiful green eyes. Syaoran couldn't help but feel drawn to her.

"So Sakura do you have a boyfriend?" he asked continuing their conversation. Sakura's smile faltered a little.

"Erm not anymore. We broke up not too long ago" she stated.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Can I ask why?"

"He was quite possessive and controlling; I couldn't wear make-up or go out with my friends, he was quite a bully at times. It was only until my brother got involved that he eventually left me alone" she explained taking a large gulp from her glass of wine.

"Well the guys an idiot then for letting you slip through his fingers like that. I don't like men who bully women; mostly because I've been brought up with my mum and four sisters. If anyone treated them like that then they'd have a lot to answer for" stated Syaoran his gaze fixed on Sakura.

"I guess now I have an insight to how my brother must feel about it all. No wonder he got so mad" she joked causing Syaoran to laugh as well. The couple were getting on like a house on fire.

"Well you wont need your brother anymore cus you have me to look out for you now" winked Syaoran. Sakura held her hand over her forehead and pretended to be a Damsel in Distress.

"Oh my hero!" she laughed. Syaoran held up his bottle of beer.

"A toast; to our new found friendship!" exclaimed Syaoran.

"To my new best friend" she added and her glass clinked with his bottle.

And from there on they continued with their friendship, like a flower it grew stronger and more beautiful everyday they were together. It was only during their summer break that Syaoran had realised the true depth of his feelings for Sakura. He stopped messing around with different girls he'd been dating and focused completely on the only girl who could completely knock the wind out of him with one single glance. The first time he told her was after an incident in the cafeteria at school where he nearly choked a student to death after he'd seen him harassing Sakura. And that was when she realised herself that she loved him in return despite her cloudy past of relationships.

Now it all came down to this. 6 months later, Sakura watched as Syaoran broke Shuns nose, his right arm in 3 different places and gave him a mild concussion as he pinned him with ultimate force to the wall and hung him by his shirt to a cloak hanger drilled to the wall. Syaoran was uncontrollable and Sakura had never seen him like this. He walked back up to Shun and whispered deadly into his ear

"This is the last time I will tell you. Next time you'll be 6ft under" and with that Syaoran walked back to the group. Sakura could not believe what he had done and that it was all because of her.

"Masato take Sakura home" he said to Masato. "I think its best that we make ourselves scarce" Everybody began to grab their belongings and head for the cars. Sakura on the other hand was not budging one bit.

"No way am I moving from here and being moved around by different people like I'm one of your belongings or something!" she exclaimed to Syaoran.

"Sakura just please get in the car with Masato. I will call you in the morning"

"You make that sound like its your word and that's the way its gonna be. Don't you understand? Syaoran have you not seen yourself recently. I told you that I could handle him and once again you just undermine me and do things your way. The whole point of us being in a relationship as equals is so we can communicate and listen to each other but all you seem to do is push my thoughts and opinions aside and just go on your instinct. Well that is gonna change. If you're not gonna listen to me then I'm gone Syaoran" Syaoran stood there with a grim look on his face. He could see the error of his ways and that it was going to cost him Sakura if he continued. But she just didn't understand the crazy things she made him do like earlier.

"I don't think you understand Sakura just how much you drive me crazy. I love you so much and everything I do is just to secure our future as a happy one together. I listen to your every thoughts and fears and the price that someone will pay for even harming you in the slightest is- I collect their fucking head. Just like that bag of shit over there!"

"Syaoran I love you so much but our life together can't be a happy one if you keep running away with yourself in this silly game of gang wars. Please Syaoran I don't want to lose you!" Sakura began crying. Syaoran felt his heart splinter and he just couldn't be mad at her.

"Masato take Sakura's car home. She's coming back with me" he stated. Masato and the others left in their different cars.

"Sakura lets go home" and he put his arms around her and took her to his black Mercedes parked up on the street. The drive was silent as the radio kept switching from song to broadcast and seemed to calm one another's inner turmoil.

When they arrived at Syaoran's apartment Sakura kicked off her heels and proceeded to check her make up in the mirror from the tears that had poured down her face earlier. Syaoran stood watching her and his eyes never faltering.

"You look fine Sak. Please just come and sit down with me" he finally spoke breaking the silence. Sakura turned from the mirror to look at him.

"Syaoran the last thing I want is for anything to happen to you and now that you've gone and done that to Shun god knows what he will go and do now to get revenge on you. I don't want to lose you" she cried as she spoke every word. Syaoran approached her and wrapped his warm arms around her frame. He now was much taller than her as she had taken her high heels off. He lifted her chin up so she could see his eyes.

"No one in this world will stand in between us okay?" he said firmly but then smiled slightly. "Sakura that day I told you I loved you; I meant every word of it and I give my whole self to you, Soul, mind and body" and with that he kissed her so softly that she felt weak. She smiled up at him and then as she gathered her thoughts she bit her bottom lip- a habit she had shown when she was nervous.

"Syaoran I just want you to know that I feel the same and that I give you my everything" she finally spoke. With that she kissed him tenderly which then lead to them making out passionately in the lounge. She pressed her body to his and wrapped her arms around his neck fearful that she might lose him if she didn't. After a moment she broke the kiss, took his hand and smiled genuinely at him as she lead him to his bedroom. Once in she turned off all the lights before picking up where they left off. She pushed off his blazer jacket and let it fall to the floor as he began unzipping her dress. They gradually moved over to the bed neither stopping their wandering hands or feverish kisses on each other. As Sakura lay down on the bed Syaoran towered over her and caressed her face.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, his voice was only sincere.

"I love you Syaoran and I want to show you how much I love you" replied Sakura.

That night they made love to each other for the first time; Sakura giving her everything to the man she loved. The following morning they woke up smiling insanely happy at each other whilst in each others arms both in no doubt that everything would be okay. Their love was endless.

* * *

_AN: Arent i a naughty reader. Sakura's lost her virginity to Syaoran. makes me want to cry! Anyway i hope you enjoy the story and please review after reading. My feedback is what keeps me going. Love Starshine x_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Okay it is me here Love Starshine back with another Chapter. I am sorry for this long overdue update but i'm hoping i've given you enough to keep you going with this story and to dwell on the storyline etc. keep reviewing as its what keeps me going and your responses give me good insight as to what you think so far. Until then.

On with the story...

* * *

"Oh my God! I cannot believe you did it; I mean you actually did it with Syaoran!" exclaimed Tomoyo down the phone. Sakura winced a little before putting the phone back to her ear again.

"Jeez calm down Tomoyo its not that big a deal!" sighed Sakura trying to calm an excited Tomoyo. Tomoyo scoffed.

"It _is_ a big deal because you've lost your virginity. That one thing you value the most because it means a lot to you!" Sakura rolled her eyes listening to her friend babble on and on. Blah blah blah, something about respect for ones self and blah blah blah, not some dirty whore, blah blah blah.

"Anyway Tomoyo, as much as I'd love to sit here and listen to you preach to yourself about _my_ virtue I have to go. I've got things to do today. I'll talk to you later. Ciao" and she turned her mobile off in hopes of getting some peace and quiet. Tomoyo had called her to check that she and Syaoran were ok after their argument last night. She didn't like the way Syaoran had handled the whole Shun situation but after thinking deeply about it this morning when she woke up, she realised that all Syaoran was doing was fighting for her. She couldn't understand this concept because never has she fought for any guy because all they've done so far is disrespect her. Why would you even raise a finger to protect someone who only wants to hurt you? Syaoran, in her eyes, could never be like that. Whenever she looked into his eyes it was like she could read his soul and the feeling she got was like being warm and safe and surrounded- nothing to fear, nothing to misunderstand, only peace and tranquility.

She was home now, sat on her bed thinking of the previous night she spent giving herself completely to Syaoran; both heart and body. His touches, his longing gaze and those butterfly kisses he planted all over her body; he was sweet and gentle but wanting and desirable at the same time. At first it was both painful and endearing but once they overcame that initial obstacle Syaoran was showing her how a woman should be pleasured. This increased Sakura's arousal ten fold at the thought of Syaoran Li, her best friend, her confidant and her loving boyfriend wanting to please her to no end. When they awoke the next morning he had showed her what making love was like a second time and she enjoyed every minute of it. Even the way he awoke her sent chills up her spine.

_Flashback_

_Syaoran awoke early as his body clock and routine began nagging him. He turned to the clock on his bedside table seeing that it now read 6:30am, roughly the time he should be getting up. He could see outside that it was a beautiful Saturday morning with the sun shining and the birds singing. Suddenly the previous nights events hit him like a ton of bricks, from the party to making love to Sakura. He turned to see her sleeping peacefully next to him. She was wrapped in the crisp white bedsheets, her hair beautifully tousled across the pillow and her face just looked so serene with the golden morning sunshine kissing her face, radiating every one of her features. How long he lay there watching her sleeping he didn't know but it seemed a shame to disturb something that looked so peaceful and beautiful so he was content to just watch. He gently traced along her open palm placed elegantly near her head on the pillow, to her collarbone, up her neck and along her jawline admiring one of gods finest creations. Eventually he decided to kiss her just because he wanted her to awaken and bless him with those emerald green eyes and that radiant smile of hers. He placed his left hand on her neck and stroked her jawline like an artist touching his masterpiece for the first time. The kiss was chaste, loving and caused her to stir awake, her eyes blinking rapidly to adjust in to focus. What she saw in greeting made her heart do somersaults and she smiled the most time stopping smile at the view of Syaoran._

"_Morning my love" she greeted. Syaoran smiled gently caressing her cheek and for that moment, just taking everything about her in._

"_Morning sleepy head. I was beginning to think you were going to sleep the whole morning through" he teased earning a slap on the shoulder and a smug grin from Sakura._

"_Doesn't sound like a bad idea" she retorted and went to roll over to sleep again before he pulled her back to position and whispered in her ear _

"_I don't think so" and kissed her so tenderly. The tenderness between the kiss soon escalated to a more passionate fiery kiss that left him and her both wanting more and more. It was not long before they were making love; basking in the glow of the morning sunrise and the love they shared for each other. If it were possible their connection had grown even stronger than the previous night that they consummated their love for the first time. He touched and kissed every part of her he could, almost as if he was remarking her as his and only his. Her lips, cheeks, eyes, nape, breasts, navel, thighs; no where was left untouched by him and all she could do was moan and sigh as the feeling of pleasure spread through her body like a rush of heat on a summers day. _

_She wanted him and only him. Wanted to feel him enter her, move with her and feel her heightened pleasure as they moved in sync and eventually wanted to feel him release his pleasure into her, like it was a poison infecting her slowly giving her this feverous feeling. Thank god its a saturday she thought as they lay in each others arms in the aftermath of their love making listening to the birds sing outside the bedroom window. There was no way she could get out of bed and sit through her morning classes after last night and all the drama that was unleashed. Syaoran was playing with her hair and eventually caused her to come out of her reverie when he finally spoke, disrupting the comfortable silence._

"_Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?" he asked almost as if it was a statement rather than a question. She looked at him with smiling eyes._

"_I do believe you have on several occasions, though I never believe those statements" she clarified looking up towards the ceiling. He propped himself up on his elbow not believing what she had just said._

"_Why would you not believe it. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met!" He exclaimed causing her stare to divert from the bedroom ceiling to him. "No one on this planet or in this universe will ever compare to you. Your beauty is more than skin deep- it radiates through you all over. You're funny, you're witty, you're charming, you're fiery, you're passionate, you're kind and above all you're caring; thats where true beauty is found. There is not a moment you are around when I am bored or unhappy or even scared. I look at you and everything feels so natural, so perfect and I swear I will never let anyone or anything come between us. You are the most important person in the world to me and I wont ever betray you. I promise you that"_

_Sakura looked straight in to his eyes trying to see if there was anything in them that would prove his statement to be false- anything! All she could see was admiration, respect and love, perhaps. She looked as if she were about to cry or bolt at any second until she smiled and like a vulnerable girl said_

"_Promise?"_

_He needed not a second to think about it as he turned to his bedside table and pulled out a navy blue velvet box. They both sat up in the bed each anticipating what the very near future would hold. _

"_I've had this for a while and i've been waiting for the right moment to give it to you but I guess now is as good a time as any" he opened the box to reveal a golden pendant in the shape of a Sakura blossom. At the centre of the blossom was an emerald matching the colour of her eyes. Sakura gasped and began examining it. _

"_Oh Syaoran its beautiful" she gasped. Examining the back of the pendant she made out the inscription, 'Forever I Promise'. She looked up at him beaming._

"_Until the end of time" Syaoran placed it around her neck and kissed her so tenderly, sealing their promise._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Sakura collapsed on the bed after her phone call with Tomoyo. She was very tiring as well as persistent on the phone with her constant nagging and talking where you couldn't get a word in edge ways.

"Who was that?" asked Syaoran emerging from the en suite bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around his torso. Sakura mumbled something into the bedsheets that Syaoran couldn't quite make out.

"Sorry Sak I cant hear you talking into the bed sheet" he chuckled whilst heading towards his dresser to look for some clothes. Sakura raised her head and her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. Syaoran was a god in a not-so-human form. His toned, tanned back looked glorious with water droplets trailing down his beautifully sculpted muscles and glorious skin. She could only sit paralysed by his male beauty. She mentally slapped herself and back tracked to what she was saying before. Ahh yes!

"Tomoyo was giving me another one of her lectures again and just asked if things were okay after last night" she said almost whisper like. Syaoran turned around from facing the dresser to approaching her on the bed. Sakura gulped unsure of how her body would react to such a divine creature approaching her. He slowly grabbed her left ankle and pulled her to the edge of the bed to meet him. _'That was so hot' _thought Sakura as he leaned over her so their faces were just centimetres apart.

"I am sorry about the way I treated you last night after what happened with Shun. I shouldn't have just dismissed you like I did but I was angry and I didn't want you to see me let alone take it out on you." Sakura was taken aback. She did not expect this apology coming from him especially after that erotic drag her halfway down the bed manoeuvre.

"No I'm sorry. You were only protecting me; I shouldn't have took my anger out on you but I was so worried when I watched you and him fight. For a moment I thought the outcome would be you hanging by your collar from the coat hanger and I was getting so angry that I was about to burst and hit him myself" Syaoran chuckled. His Sakura unleashing her wrath on some idiot trying to hurt him- that was quite a pleasant and empowering thought. She would be like a lioness tearing apart a slab of meat.

"That is very aggressive honey. I think I should get you trained up a bit. You could learn a few moves from me that'll put the next guy that touches you inappropriately on his ass. That'll toughen you up" grinned Syaoran. Sakura's face fell from a pleasing smile to a deadly glare.

"Are you saying I'm not tough?" Syaoran began to quickly think of ways to back peddle out of this predicament. Sakura was unpredictable at the best of times. Who knew how this conversation could end- maybe with a lamp shade over his head or a punch to the face. He gulped.

"No! I'm not saying that at all I just meant that you would be safer if you were trained properly" he tried hoping it would save him.

"I _was_ trained properly" Sakura shot back. Syaoran snorted.

"By who?"

"My brother Touya. And if you don't think he is adequate to train me then I suggest you fight him yourself and we will see who emerges the victor. Let me warn you though, Touya wont take pity on you because you are my boyfriend in fact i'd say that would only spur him on more to beat you to a pulp. Good thing you have me to protect you though _Honey_" Sakura purred the last word to add the emphasis that she had won this argument.

"Pffft whatever you say but I could still kick your sorry butt into the middle of next week" he chuckled knowing this would push her buttons.

"Oh really?"

"Yep" and with one swift move he had her arms and legs pinned underneath him on the bed. She struggled but she was in a compromising position with no route of escape. She gave in.

"Meanie! I wasn't ready that time!" and she stuck her tongue out at him to which he tried to capture with his mouth but missed and instead they shared a loving kiss forgetting their argument for the time being.

"I'm sure you weren't so i'll warn you next time" he pecked her on the lips and released her. Putting on his shirt and trousers he began to dress himself fully.

"Ohhhh" sighed Sakura "I was hoping we could spend more time together this morning especially with you looking like a greek god in that towel. Its quite a turn on"

"Sorry my dear but I have things to do today. Unlike you I don't have all weekend free to myself" she stuck her tongue out at his mockery and he laughed.

"Don't worry I'm sure you will find plenty to do in my absence. Help yourself to anything you want. There is a spare set of keys on the kitchen counter if you want to leave. I should be back in a couple of hours. Wei is probably at the restaurant and possibly left you breakfast somewhere in the kitchen" explained Syaoran putting on his watch and grabbing his car keys.

"Thanks. I'm just gonna run myself a nice hot bath and maybe stick on some slow RnB to wind down to and i'll be here when you return- waiting oh so faithfully like a dog awaiting their master to return home" she laughed.

"And what a pretty pup you would make honey. Ever faithful but stubborn and aloof at times" she kicked him as she walked past him to the bathroom.

"Ouch!" he cried. She smiled smugly.

"I'd be a beautiful Sharpei with those cute wrinkles. If we had a dog I would train it to attack you on my command" she giggled at the thought of a puppy gnawing on his shoes when he came through the door. He chuckled.

"And I would teach it to play fetch with your Louboutins" countered Syaoran. Sakura gasped. "Your glittery pair" he added. She gasped again.

"You wouldn't dare" she glared at him with a manic look in her eyes.

"No you're right I wouldn't; the same as you wouldn't train our puppy to attack me" he countered back. Sakura chuckled.

"Yeah sure we'll go with that" she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Syaoran.

"Nothing!" she replied immediately with a smile on her face. Syaoran looked at her sceptically. He approached her and gave her a loving kiss, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Their difference in height was quite a distance. He stood at least a head and half a necks distance taller than her. When he kissed her he had to bend slightly and she would have to raise her head as if she were looking at the sky. All in all it was cute to say the least. The kiss carried on for another minute before Syaoran broke the kiss.

"I never get tired of kissing you. I still get butterflies every time our lips touch and I don't think I will ever get used to it. You're such a kissable person" she smiled and before she could say anything her kissed her again. She pushed him away and said

"You need to go now or else you will never leave" she laughed.

"You're right but it wouldn't be a bad thing. I would at least be in here with you" and he went to kiss her again. She turned her head causing him to miss and in a sassy voice said

"Good bye Syao. I'm going to run my bath" and with that she walked to the bathroom door, turned around, smiled serenely at him and disappeared into the room.

* * *

Sakura got out of the shower and put on a long sleeved navy blue blouse and white jeans. She looked outside the lounge window of Syaoran's apartment and could see the bare trees and the cold winter frost settling outside. It was already december and christmas was just around the corner and she could see people walking past with their bags of shopping. She wondered what she would buy Syaoran for christmas seeing as it was their first one together as a couple. Maybe just the usual that she got her brother; socks, boxers, aftershave perhaps? Nah she had to get something nice maybe with a bit of thought into it. She knew he loved chocolate and the colour green and her as well. Chocolates were easy enough to get and maybe she could buy him a green jumper or a promise ring with an emerald green stone in it for him seeing as she's got one from him. Her mind began racing with all the possibilities and then she thought to the last one. Maybe she could plan a surprise for him that she could give him when they were alone later on on christmas day. She smiled to herself feeling confident about what she was going to get for him and opened up the laptop that was on the coffee table and start browsing some online shopping sites to start ordering her presents. She thought of Syaoran's, Tomoyo's, Eriol's, Meiling's and heck maybe one collectively for the Li family and part of Syaoran's gang.

Time had slipped away that much she almost didn't realise Syaoran was walking through the front door. He kicked his shoes off and called out to her

"Sakura are you home?" Sakura, startled by Syaoran's call to her, quickly paid for the present she was currently ordering and closed down the laptop so he wouldn't see.

"Yes Syaoran I'm in the living room" she called back and quickly stood with her empty mug. He entered the living room and smiled when he saw her greeting her immediately with a loving chaste kiss.

"What have you been up to today then?" He asked her. She smiled brightly and replied

"I have been shopping for christmas presents" Syaoran's brow creased a little before he asked

"Oh did you go into town?"

"No I did it all on the internet. It was too cold to go outside plus its starting to get dark and I wanted to start cooking dinner"

"Ahhh I see. Well you don't have to cook dinner because we are eating out" he replied.

"We are?" she asked.

"Yes and Eriol and Tomoyo are coming too" he added.

"Oh thats strange then because I spoke to Tomoyo earlier and she didn't mention anything about going out to dinner" she looked confused. The doorbell to the apartment rang and Syaoran chuckled to himself.

"I think there was a reason for that" he said before going to answer the door. The sound of the voice at the door sounded like 2 voices and then she saw a blur of amethyst long dark hair come bounding into the living room. It was Tomoyo and Eriol with the former carrying what looked like 2 outfits and a pull along suitcase. Sakura gulped and then looked a Syaoran.

"I can see now why you didn't tell me we were going out Tomoyo" and Tomoyo giggled.

"Yep and now you have nowhere to run so into the bedroom madam we have a make over to do" Sakura sighed and started walking to the bedroom like she was a prisoner.

"I hate it when you play dress up with me" she muttered and Tomoyo gave an eery chuckle.

"Oh stop your whining its not that bad!" she exclaimed.

Tomoyo emerged about 2 hours later fully dressed to the 9's in a white grecian draped dress stopping at mid thigh length with a pair of red high heels and a red leather bag to match and her hair done up in an elegant bun. She greeted Eriol and Syaoran who were dressed in black trousers and shoes but different coloured shirts. Syaoran was wearing a crisp white shirt and Eriol was in a navy blue shirt. They had their winter coats on and waiting for the girls. Tomoyo kissed Eriol.

"You look lovely in that dress Moyo" he said. She giggled and replied something along the lines of he wasn't too bad either. Syaoran looked to the bedroom door and asked

"Where's Sakura?" Tomoyo gave a sigh.

"I thought she was right behind me. SAKURA!" she yelled out to her.

"I'M COMING!" she yelled back equally as irritated. Sakura took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. Everytime she walked into a place where there were people watching her she always got nervous and she didnt know why. She was confident in herself now. Maybe it had something to do with her past and the bullying she took when she was a kid. It seemed plausible for it to have a knock on effect even in later life.

She emerged from the bedroom and her eyes immediately found Syaoran's when she entered the living room. Her short hair was curled lovely and she was wearing a tight navy blue dress with silver sequins on the shoulder pads, a pair of sparkly silver high heels and a bag to match it. Both her make up and Tomoyo's was a smouldering smokey eyeshadow with a light bronze blush. The only difference was Tomoyo was wearing a red lipstick and Sakura was wearing a nude lipstick.

She stood uncomfortably in front of the trio that were smiling at her warmly.

"H-how do I look?" she stammered a little unsure of herself. Syaoran walked up to her, kissed her very lightly on the forehead and whispered

"You look ethereal" and he smiled at her. From within that smile she could feel the confidence inside her grow more.

"You see I told you that you looked perfect" commented Tomoyo with Eriol's arms wrapped around her waist holding her close. Sakura just smiled and looked up toward Syaoran who was smiling back at her.

"I think we should head to the car now. We dont want to keep people waiting" said Eriol.

"People? What people?" asked Sakura.

"We are meeting the rest of the gang at a pub just out of town. Its our favourite country pub and we know the landlord pretty well. There's gonna be a bit of a party tonight as one of the landlords daughters have turned 21 and well invited us to her birthday party" said Syaoran. Sakura just muttered a meek 'oh' before being ushered out of the apartment and into the car.

The journey to the pub took just under half an hour and they really were in a rural countryside setting. The pub was called 'The Three Dancing Geisha's' and had an old english/ japanese theme to it. Brick walls and low cosy lighting throughout the establishment and a lovely japanese Koi pond outside adorned with beautiful flowers and a bridge to walk over the pond. It was truly spectacular. Syaoran and Eriol lead the girls into the bar with Syaoran and Sakura entering first followed by Eriol and Tomoyo. The bar was busy as this was a 21st birthday and the vibe was up. There was a buffet, a dance floor and a DJ as well as the busy overrun bar. Eriol and Syaoran took the girls coats and handed them to a member of staff who recognised them instantly as one of their regulars and placed their coats in a private cloakroom for them. Sakura didn't notice most of the other gang members approach the group with most of them either drunk or not far off. They were so merry and full of a cheer Sakura couldn't help but smile seeing Fay trying to hold up a very drunk Meiling who was laughing her head off for whatever reason. Sakura saw her brother straight away and rushed over to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Touya!" she chirped "I'm so glad to see you"

"You're suffocating me Kaiju" choked Touya in her deadly bear hug. Sakura stomped on his foot in he stilettos whilst maintaining her hug.

"I'm not a monster!" Touya just laughed hugging his sister back and throwing a death glare at Syaoran who was indeed behind her. Touya's death glare was met back by one of his own. Eriol just laughed at the situation. They would never see eye to eye. Sakura eventually let go of Touya and took a step back to look at him fully.

"I didn't think you knew any of this lot" she said pointing towards their group of friends standing nearby laughing merrily.

"Yeah. I used to play soccer with Fay and Kurogane back when I was at your school and I know Masato and Seishiro from a long time ago" explained Touya. Sakura's brow furrowed. She had never met Seishiro or Masato until they met at the mall and she was sure she knew all of Touya's friends. He made it very clear to all of them to stay clear of his sister unless they wanted crucifying to the wall of the school gymnasium. She shuddered at the thought of her brother crucifying someone. Brothers!

"I didn't think you knew Masato and Seishiro; I certainly don't remember them from school" she said but it had a subtle question lingering. Touya's face was just impassive.

"Yes I do. They never went to our school. They moved here a couple of years ago" said Touya. Sakura was just not buying his story and it seemed he was holding back with information. Why, she did not know. Just at that moment before Sakura could ask anymore questions, the Li sisters came over and they all gushed over Sakura and how gorgeous she looked. Fanran practically thrusted her phone in Touya's face demanding he take a picture of the 4 sisters with Sakura and Tomoyo. Apparently Meiling was too drunk to stand still for 5 seconds and Touya muttered something about heiress' thinking they were princesses. He took the picture and handed the phone back to Fanran.

"Oh you must come to our private table and get yourself a drink" and Xiefa grabbed the girls' hands and lead them away. Syaoran and Eriol just laughed and went with the other gang members to grab a beer whilst the girls had their girl time with each other. The girls began pouring glasses of champagne and proposing a toast until Fuutie stopped them exclaiming

"Where's the birthday girl?!" the girls all looked around including Sakura who had no idea who she was looking for. Feimei was the first to spot the girl they were all looking for.

"There she is. Aneko! Come over here!" The girl turned around from the conversation she was currently having and approached them. Sakura was taken aback by the girl in full. She was remarkably stunning. She had long honey brown hair that looked silky rather like Tomoyo's and a pair of eyes that were so blue you'd mistake them for oases in dessert. Her smile was bright and her teeth looked like beautiful white pearls all in alignment. The aura she gave off was one of strength, confidence but friendliness too. All in all the girl seemed like she was okay to talk to.

"Aneko we were just toasting as to why we were here but then realised the birthday girl wasn't with us" said Fanran handing her a glass of champagne.

"Thank you girls" replied Aneko smiling brightly.

"Oh An" that was her nickname "These are Syaoran and Eriol's girlfriends. This is Sakura and Tomoyo" pointed out Sheifa. Aneko turned and acknowledged the girls in greeting.

"Hello its very nice to meet you. My name is Aneko but you may call me An for short. Its what everybody else calls me" she smiled pleasantly to the girls. Sakura and Tomoyo smiled back.

"Thank you for letting us crash your party even though we haven't officially met before" said Sakura not wanting to be rude by just turning up without receiving a personal invitation. "I thought we were coming out to dinner then Syaoran tells me its a 21st birthday so Happy Birthday"

"Awww you're so sweet thank you!" said Aneko "You know if you're hungry there is a buffet just round the corner and its serving all kinds of dishes; Dim Sum, noodles even curry too! Go help yourselves. You couldn't possibly party on an empty stomach. Thats how hangovers emerge the next day!" she laughed making the rest of the group chuckle too.

"I think thats a great idea!" chirped Tomoyo "But first a toast. To the birthday girl!" and they all raised their glasses and toasted to Aneko's 21st birthday.

After the girls had eaten at their table with the rest of the gang they decided to get another round of drinks. Meiling appeared to have sobered up after eating some form of carbohydrate much to the insistence Kurogane.

"You'd better eat something or else you'll be passed out on the table before they bring the cake out" he said in a gruff voice. Meiling chortled in an unladylike manner.

"Pfffft. I dont need food i'm fine i'm not even drunk" and she tried to get up and walk in a straight line to prove her point only to stumble in her heels straight into Seishiro and a man he was conversing with, who caught her just in time.

"Steady on Mei. You'll break your neck in those heels" she puffed again and wriggled her arms out of the hold of the stranger.

"Noooooo don't be silly a girl can walk and chew gum and drink wine all at the same time. HA! That rhymed" and she started giggling again heading back to her seat. Seishiro just rolled his eyes. Yeah she was definitely drunk.

"Sorry about that" he apologised to his guest "She can be hot headed at times" the stranger just laughed.

"Don't worry about it Seishiro. She's enjoying herself leave her be"

"Okay Hanzo. How is everything in Hong Kong?"

"Ahh just the usual. Business is picking up in this economic downturn and the boys... well they'll just be boys. Running around with their cars and their guns"

"Unfortunately that seems to be the life for most of us on this side of the globe. I know you would have heard about the Katan Clan"

"Yes. Unfortunate that he gambled his life into oblivion. I rather enjoyed the odd shoot out with him here and there even though he was a selfish bastard. Certainly kept Domeki on his toes" chuckled Hanzo reminiscing. Seishiro chuckled too remembering the old days.

"I'm just glad that our clans are allies then because if not I could see us waging war just out of boredom" continued Hanzo "Anyway I am here to wish Aneko a happy birthday" Seishiro just smiled and toasted along with Hanzo.

Back at the table where all the girls were drinking Sakura was deep in conversation with Aneko.

"So Sakura I hear you're with Syaoran. That is so sweet. I have never known Syaoran in the whole of our lifetime we've grown up together to ever have a girlfriend as serious as this." she smiled.

"Thank you. We were best friends before we got together. He, Tomoyo, Eriol and all of them kind of picked me out of the gutter that was our school's cruel social hierarchy and kind of made me one of them. Just a normal girl at school hanging out with her friends" Sakura could feel the alcohol bubbling inside of her and urging her to be more open and keep talking. She just couldn't stop her word vomit after sentence after sentence just came stumbling out.

"Oh you poor thing. Kids these days can be horrid little wretches. I'm glad i'm not at school anymore- eurgh! Just the thought of being in that place makes my face break out into zits" Sakura laughed. At least Aneko could understand the struggle it was to go to school. She broke out of her reverie when Aneko began introducing her to a male friend that had approached the pair.

"Sakura this is Zak. My boyfriend. Zak this is Sakura, Syaoran's girlfriend" Sakura stood up and shook his hand exchanging her own salutation. Zak smiled back at Sakura. He was a handsome image in his own right. Tall, toned, tanned and had such a warm and welcoming smile. His hair was a raven colour that was styled into a quiff (much like R-Patz) and he had icy blue eyes that were similar to Aneko's but no where near as stunning as hers. The trio continued chatting until Seishiro began walking over with an older man.

"Sorry to interrupt this conversation but I believe I have not seen my lovely Aneko all evening" said Hanzo clearly expressing his authority to interrupt any conversation that was happening at that moment.

"Oh Dad" sighed Aneko. Hanzo was a tall man with dark hair and beard with splashes of grey mixed in throughout giving him that older aged man look that seemed to add to the charm he already had. Throughout the conversation over the next twenty minutes Sakura was introduced to Hanzo and he had complimented her entirely starting from her beautiful looks to her confident and suave persona. He even gave her a cheeky peck on the cheek because she looked what he described as _perfection_. From the conversation that followed Sakura gathered that Hanzo was actually Zak's father but Zak and Aneko had been together since she was 15 and he was 19 and Hanzo had taken her in like she was his own daughter. The rest they say is history.

Soon the lights were dimmed and the cake was brought out and everyone began singing Happy Birthday to Aneko. She smiled, closed her eyes, blew out her candles and then kissed Zak who was stood right beside her. Syaoran had encircled his arms around Sakura's waist and she felt his love envelope her completely making her feel as content as how Aneko looked when she kissed Zak. She understood that what they shared was also what her and Syaoran shared and that it was special and true. They continued their celebrations into the night and Sakura and Syaoran were sharing a spotlight dance along with the other couples at the party. Meiling and Fay once again were drunkenly swaying to the songs giggling none stop. They were pretty close as friends. Sakura and Syaoran we just content to keep themselves glued to each other for a while. As they were slowly moving to the song that was _Otis Redding- These arms of mine_. They began just slowly moving until Syaoran began picking her up and twirling her then dipping her and placing soft kisses on the nape of her neck and along her jawline. They made small talk that couples did when they danced like they were doing.

"Syaoran. Do you love me?" asked Sakura in her loved up drunken stupor. Syaoran chuckled.

"You know the answer to that" he replied with a you-know-that look. Sakura just giggled.

"Do you think we'll ever get married and have kids" Syaoran just kept a straight face again saying

"Right you know the answer to that as well. You _will_ be the mother of _our_ children and you _will_ be my wife. There's no one else. Only you" he said into her ear causing her breath to hitch in her throat and the butterflies to erupt from her stomach. She kissed him tenderly as the song finished. All of a sudden there was a commotion behind her and she turned around to see what was happening. Her eyes widened at her brother being held back from a guest who looked like they had just joined the party. The strange guest turned and looked at Sakura; his eyes devouring her in a familiar way.

"Hello Sakura" said the stranger. Sakura stood paralysed in fear. It was only until she found her breath again did she finally speak.

"Oh my god. Kazuki"

* * *

Oooooo i wonder who it is... hahahahaha until the next chapter my Starshine minions! xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Fear not minions for I have not abandoned this story it just takes me a while to get into the swing of things. I hope you like this chapter as I have written it through an emotional time for me. I wonder if my writing will reflect this. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

An unexpected blast from the past can create an array of unexpected and unprovoked feelings between individuals separated by distance, space and time. Sakura was a firm believer in the saying "There's no such thing as coincidence, only inevitability" and it was inevitable that he would come back to haunt her. To bring back up the demons that destroyed her the first time and would surely do the same again. Kazuki Tang… her first friend, her first boyfriend, her first love. The very boy that built her up and then without word of a warning, started to tear her down piece at a time. It would start with small passing comments of 'Why are you talking to him? He's a loser and that makes you a loser for talking to him too. No girlfriend of mine is going to be a loser', then it turned to 'I don't like what you're wearing. It makes you look like a desperate little slut' and of course escalated to physical abuse whenever she would question or defy his authority over her. I suppose you're wondering how the hell all this came about? Well it all started with a very young and naive Touya was a vulnerable adolescent back in Tokyo. At the age of 13 he was hook deep into the underground gangs of Tokyo; doing drugs and fighting any opponent he came across he was an unstoppable teenage wreck. Regardless of his reckless behaviour Touya soon adapted to the street life and was soon enough clued on to every going on in the gang. He was foolish but he knew his limits and what he needed to do to gain respect and authority within the gang. The person who dragged him into all of this? None other than Kazuki Tang. The two were inseparable and by the time they were 18 years old they had the whole city under their influence. Whatever they wanted they would get it and no one would stand in their way. An unstoppable force to be reckoned with… That was until he met Sakura- Touya Kinomoto's younger sister. 14 years old, full of spirit, innocence, bright eyes and a smile that made you want to be the reason for that smile. Kazuki wanted her but he knew sure as hell that Touya would sooner cut off every toe on his feet than give his baby sister over to one of the most notorious gang leaders in Japan. So of course Kazuki began to court Sakura quietly without arousing suspicion with Touya. He would sneak away from gang parties to pick up Sakura whilst Touya was 'busy' and take her anywhere they could be alone together. Touya was no fool- he had his suspicions but he needed to play things carefully. He may have been best friends to one of the gangs leaders but that didn't mean he was exempt from being outcast if he spoke out of line. Fact of it was that if Kazuki wanted something, he got it regardless of whether you legally owned it, you found it or if it was a close relative. Sakura was his claimed property now and there was very little he could do about it. He tried to stop Sakura from seeing him but that only resorted in Touya taking a furious beating from Kazuki (of course Touya was restrained while Kazuki took the advantage and gave him his punishment for meddling with his affairs). When Touya came home badly beaten Sakura was furious and set straight out to confront him, in front of the rest of the gang. The gang were continuing on with their festivities and Sakura tried to talk to a very drunk Kazuki who by now did not want to talk. He tried to quieten Sakura and make her more co operative by forcing himself on her. She refused and slapped him round the face as he advanced on her again. He returned the favour giving her a painful backlash of his right hand. His blow was nasty landing right across her nose and mouth, splitting her lip. She fell to the floor and he roughly picked her up by the throat, dragging her away from the gang and the festivities. His fury was demonic and she feared for her life as he gritted his teeth and threw her back onto the floor of his office in the warehouse which was the gang's hideout. All she heard him say was "At least I'm decent enough to do this away from the gang. If you were anyone else i would show them all how much of a slut you really are" and then to finally silence her, he pinned her down with his entire body and raped her.

Touya was torn to pieces seeing his sister return home as a living corpse; battered, bruised and violated in every way possible. He had no other options. He couldn't fight the gang as they all obeyed Kazuki and him only. They were all scared of him because his Uncle basically started the gang which technically made Kazuki the second in command. He couldn't go to the police as the gang paid the police to keep out of their business. Touya had only one option left, flee. Within a fortnight Touya had safely moved himself, Sakura and their father Fujitaka to a faraway town called Tomoeda under the protection of a residing gang there. Through his gang years Touya had built up a good rapport with gang members across the country and Tomoeda's gang was lead by one of the most fierce families to ever classify under the word gang- The Li's. It was here that Sakura struggled to fit in after the harrowing ordeals she had been through and the teenagers her age thought she was a weird emotionally unstable fruit cake and she soon became the school punching bag. The bright, smart, happy schoolgirl became the broken, beaten, downhearted soul all because of one man. Touya thought he could keep Sakura safe again by secretly joining another gang solely for the protection of his family, namely Sakura. The Li clan agreed to protect Sakura in exchange for Touya's help and information on the gang that Touya was fleeing from. The Li's were much stronger than they were but that didn't mean they weren't wary of them. Touya readily agreed and soon became a spy for the Li Corporation reporting his findings and keeping up his end of the deal. Inevitably that's when Yelan informed Meiling, Eriol and Syaoran of Touya's role in the gang now and what their responsibilities were for protecting her whilst in school. Needless to say, that's not the reason why they became friends with her in the first place. Their job was to protect her not befriend her. They could do that from a distance… so why did they become friends? Well of course Tomoyo knew the situation entirely after Yelan had briefed them on their mission. The others had left after taking all the information they needed but Tomoyo knew Yelan was keeping more. She stayed behind to have a word with Yelan in private and politely asked what really had happened to this girl. Yelan told her everything under the condition that Tomoyo wouldn't breathe a word to anyone not even her boyfriend Eriol. She promised and kept her secret even now she still pretended that she didn't know about Sakura's past. She was a true friend to Sakura and an honest girl, loyal to her word even to the end.

* * *

So it took less than a second for the wave of recognition to hit Sakura. There he was stood in front of her with that evil calculating gleam in his eyes, staring straight at her. She couldn't move nor could she breathe in this cold void he had put her in just from walking through the door. She tried to fight back the ongoing onslaught of haunting memories that were flooding her mind right then. She felt like she did just after she had been raped- numb. No sadness, no anger, no hurt just no feeling; that was worse. Touya was still being restrained by Masato and Seishiro who were desperately trying to calm him down. Touya was going crazy trying to get to Kazuki, seizing the perfect moment to take his revenge whilst Kazuki appeared to have come alone."Let me go!" cried Touya to Masato and Seishiro who were still holding him back with all the strength they had. Touya was very strong and they were struggling by the second to keep him back from Kazuki. "I swear you son of a bitch I am going to kill you when I get hold of you" hissed Touya through gritted teeth still trying to break free from his restraints. Kazuki observed Touya with a much less than worried attitude.

"Oh Touya are you still holding a grudge? It's been what 4 years. Your cuts and bruises have healed now. No harm done" mocked Kazuki whilst smiling completely at Touya. He was winding him up on purpose.

"You know that's not what this is about" said Touya through dark eyes. "Why don't you face me like a man and take your beating that's been coming to you for a long time" Kazuki started laughing, apparently genuinely amused by Touya's comment.

"Okay then. Let him go" said Kazuki. Sakura panicked and without a moment's hesitation she ran right between the two of them before there was a bloodbath.

"STOP!" she cried. Just then Aneko, Zak and the rest of the gang came running into the middle of the dance floor. Syaoran felt very confused by the whole situation but from what he could gather there was a lot of raging conflict between the new guest and Touya. He had never seen Sakura so scared in all her life and he calmly walked over to her just to make sure she was okay."Kazuki! What are you doing here?!" asked Aneko who seemed confused as to why this guest had turned up at her birthday party of all nights.

"Cant a man wish his dear darling sister a Happy Birthday?" asked Kazuki. There were slight murmurs amongst the crowd at the revelation of this stranger being Aneko's younger brother. Aneko bore straight through him with her piercing blue eyes.

"No really Kazuki. Why are you here? It's not to simply wish me a happy birthday. I haven't spoken to you for the past several years. Why now all of a sudden?" she asked. From across the room Syaoran could see Zak shifting the weight on his feet which meant he was anxious. _What was it about everyone's behaviour around this man?_ He thought.

"Ahh my sister. Straight to the point as ever! Nothing's changed with you have they Aneko? I came here to wish you a happy birthday and to pass on a message. A few actually" and he gave Sakura a side look. She shivered as Syaoran put a protective arm around her waist. Kazuki stared at Syaoran who glared menacingly back at him. The famous 'Li glare' as Sakura had labelled it, seemed not to faze Kazuki as he smiled and looked Syaoran from head to toe and back up again.

"What message?" demanded Aneko with her less than pleasant attitude towards him. He looked at his older sister with a heavy heart.

"Father wants you to come home. Your family is expecting you" he said.

"My family are right here around me. Your family disowned me remember. I have had no place in it for years now. I am not going home. My home is here!" replied Aneko now getting vexed. He was ruining her mood and the party. Kazuki smiled.

"I was hoping you might say that" and he turned to look at Sakura "Did you really think you could get away from me? That i wouldn't find you eventually?" Sakura's face paled. He had found her, how she did not know. She retracted more into Syaoran feeling the lingering threat in Kazuki's voice. He saw this and looked straight at Syaoran who was still glaring at him.

"So this is your new fuck buddy ey Sakura? I must say your standards have dropped a long way from me" Kazuki said intending to get a reaction from Syaoran. Syaoran turned to Sakura and smiled at her.

"Go and stand by Aneko" he said softly to her. Sakura panicked, her eyes wide with tears threatening to fall. She could see Syaoran was furious and she knew what both were capable of doing.

"No Syaoran, please don't! Don't leave me" she begged clinging on to his shirt, afraid to let go.

"Shhh its okay. I'm not leaving you just go and stand with Aneko, please" he said trying to calm her down. She refused to leave. Syaoran looked to Eriol and Kurogane. They didn't have to be told twice and took hold of Sakura guiding her across the room to where Aneko and the rest of the group now stood. She was in tears and Aneko opened up her arms to comfort her whilst she watched the two men whom she classed as brothers turn and face each other. _Oh Lord this cant end well_ She thought.

Kazuki smirked at Syaoran who began undoing the cufflinks on his shirt and rolling his sleeves up. Syaoran kept his glare steady; he could still hear Touya being restrained in the background. Suddenly Hanzo made himself known amongst the crowd as he stepped forward. Kazuki greeted him with a friendly smile as if he were greeting an old time friend.

"Hanzo old buddy!" and he stuck out his hand to greet him. Hanzo's serious face did not falter.

"Put your hand down Kazuki. What are you playing at this time?" he scolded him making him feel like an errant teenager again. Feeling rejected on the greeting he had offered Kazuki found his pride again and held his head high.

"I just came to wish my sister a happy birthday" he said.

"Bullshit!" retorted Hanzo "What are you doing here Kazuki? My patience is running low"

"I just came to pass on a message" he said clearly.

"Yeah well you've done that now. I am not going home so you can leave now" said Aneko still trying to comfort Sakura.

"Actually sister, that was not the message I came to deliver. In fact, I completely made up the first message in the first place. Father didn't ask me to come here to speak to you- I am here on my own business" Aneko glared at the disgusting excuse of a human being that she once called her brother. His lies constantly hurt her so she thought she would be used to it by now. Apparently something's you just never get used to no matter how much it hurts you.

"My message was for dear Sakura over there" and he gestured to her with his hand "but first I must deal with this fool" and he turned to look at Syaoran who had finished rolling up his sleeves. He was ready now. Hanzo turned to look at Zak who stood firmly next to Aneko and Tomoyo, who was comforting a distraught Sakura. They exchanged a knowing glance, only the two of them knowing what the other was saying.

"What was the message?" asked Syaoran. Kazuki looked at him with a lingering pause before he finally answered.

"That i knew about you and i knew about her and that i was coming for you both" Syaoran laughed at his meager attempt at threatening him.

"You don't scare me you little fucker" replied Syaoran "But just out of curiosity, how did you find her?" Kazuki grinned and looked out the nearest window and raised his hand in the air. They couldn't see anyone through the window but could hear the entrance door open and in walked a face that they just couldn't get enough of. Shun... and a few other drones that they had never seen before.

Syaoran was glaring even worse at the kid who had just walked in. Three of them had now joined Kazuki and he could see that some of them had weapons on them.

"Missed me?" asked Shun. This was the first word he'd actually said directly to Syaoran to gauge a reaction.

"Like a hole in the head" said Syaoran. Short, sweet and to the point. Shun didn't like the rude comment Syaoran gave him and reached for his gun, feeling powerful amongst his new gang of friends. Zak swiftly moved in front of Aneko and the girls pulling his gun out, ready to protect them. Suddenly everyone had their guns out apart from Kazuki and Syaoran, still intent on fighting each other. Hanzo stepped forward pulling out a strange looking device.

"Take a look around Kazuki. I have over a hundred members in here and with one click of a button i could have a hundred more on this property within 3 minutes. Call off this bravado crap now! It is upsetting Aneko" Kazuki thought about the odds against him. He really wanted to teach this Syaoran chump a lesson and to drag Sakura by her hair back to base and pick up where he left off 4 years ago. He thought it might be best to plan this another night. He got the reaction that he wanted- an upset Touya, a shook up Sakura, a wound up Syaoran and a hurt Aneko. Yeah he'd say his job was done here alright. He would get the rest of them another day.

"Alright fine I will leave. I don't want to upset the party any longer. I know when I'm not welcome. Good bye sister. I hope you enjoy the rest of your birthday and maybe me and you can go have dinner with father one day. What do you say?" he asked with that smug look he had all over his face. Aneko walked over to her brother leaving Zak with the women and stopped about a foot away from him. Her face went from concerned birthday hostess to vengeful mafia boss; she meant business. She leant forward and whispered in his ear

"You must really hate me brother. How does it feel to be father's bastard child; the son of a whore" and she brought her head back to make eye contact with him. She saw a flicker in his eyes but as soon as it was there it was gone. She knew she had upset him but carried on glaring at him. He got the message. He had well and truly burned their bridge the last time he had seen her all those years ago. Not that it mattered to him. She was a stuck up spoilt bitch and needed stripping of her snobbish attitude."Let's go boys. I think we've outstayed our welcome" and they turned around to start leaving. As Kazuki neared to Syaoran he stopped and smiled.

"She moans like a whore in bed doesn't she" said Kazuki. Syaoran smiled leaning forward slightly, he replied equally just as coolly

"Not as much as your mother does" there was a brief pause as Syaoran and Kazuki locked eyes then Kazuki lunged for Syaoran who skillfully dodged him and kicked him to the face knocking him to the floor. Shun and the gang pulled out more of their weapons, some guns and some metal poles and crow bars and started for Syaoran. Eriol, Kurogane, Fai and Meiling ran into the space, each picking an opponent out to fight. The odds had evened up and Syaoran looked down at the blood splattered face of Kazuki. Before he could do anything, Kazuki had pulled out his gun and BANG!

There was blood all over Syaoran's shirt as he felt the warm but cool liquid slide down his ribs. Fai, Eriol, Kurogane and Meiling stopped the fight to observe Syaoran. He looked confused until he saw the blood spread through his shirt. Kazuki stood to his feet still pointing the gun. Hanzo raised his arm to his gang members dotted about throughout the room and they all took out their guns and chased Kazuki and his cronies out of the pub. Kazuki's last heard words were

"THIS ISN'T OVER DO YOU HEAR ME! I'LL BE BACK!" By now everyone was around Syaoran and Sakura was right next to him trying to look at his wound. Everyone was hysterical. The Li sisters were crying, Masato and Seishiro were trying to stop Touya from going after Kazuki, Meiling felt sick from all the blood on Syaoran's shirt. The only sane people seemed to be Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol who were checking him over.

"Guys it's okay! He's been hit in the shoulder! We need to get him to Wei now!" yelled Sakura over the noise. She put Syaoran's arm around her neck and hoisted him up with the help of Tomoyo and Eriol. Hanzo was calling for more back up and to arrange an escort to safely transport Syaoran to his apartment and to make sure the apartment building was secure. He didn't trust Kazuki as far as he could throw him. Everybody piled into cars getting ready to follow the main car that had Syaoran in it. The whole car journey Sakura was trying to keep Syaoran awake as he was losing a lot of blood. She ripped the bottom of her dress and used the fabric to apply pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Syaoran can you hear me darling? Stay with me, don't go to sleep. You're gonna be fine" she said smoothly. Her voice sounded silky to Syaoran. It was so warm and comforting.

"Sakura I'm okay. It's just a scratch" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Syaoran Li. Even in the face of danger you're as brave as ever" she laughed "but i want you to stop being brave so that you stay safe and never leave me. I'm weak without you" her voice broke. All of this drama was too much to stay unperturbed and she was close to breaking point. Syaoran shushed her and placed a hand on her cheek, wiping away the tears falling down her now blood stained cheeks.

"Sakura you are not weak. It is I that needs you not the other way around. You have been through a lot in your past and that's something we will talk about at another appropriate time. We are nearly home anyway"

Sakura looked around as she could see the apartment building come into view as they pulled up. Shortly after a whole throng of cars pulled up and people began piling out. Hanzo's gang members had the building surrounded for protection as Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo helped an injured Syaoran walk into the building closely followed by his nearest and dearest friends.

Wei had already got the phone call before they arrived so he was ready and prepared for Syaoran's emergency surgery in the apartment. Syaoran was taken into the bedroom and only Sakura was allowed to stay for a couple of minutes whilst Wei moved everyone out into the lounge.

"Give master Syaoran a moment with Sakura and then I can start. Tomoyo would you kindly make some tea please? I would do it myself but I must tend to Syaoran before his wound causes more trouble" said Wei bowing politely. Tomoyo smiled slightly.

"Of course Wei. Would you like a cup?" she offered.

"No thank you ma'am. I better lay off the caffeine for a while" and he smiled and turned around to go back to the bedroom.

Sakura was sat next to Syaoran on the edge of the bed. Her tear stained cheeks looked red and poofy. She gently stroked Syaoran's hand with her thumb as they waited for Wei to return.

"I'll be right outside okay. I'm not going anywhere" she smiled sadly. He reached up to her face and tucked the hair behind her ear slowly tracing her jawline and cupping her chin gently to pull her in for a lingering kiss. He separated the space between them slightly and whispered

"I know. I love you" and just then Wei walked back into the room with a medical trolley filled with apparatus and other bits and pieces. Sakura stood up and placed another sweet kiss on his forehead before being escorted out by Wei. Just as Sakura was about to walk out the door Wei placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and said

"Don't worry Mistress. The Master will be fine. He's had worse scrapes than this" Feeling reassured Sakura turned her head and placed a gentle hand on Wei's.

"I know Wei. I trust his life completely in your hands" she smiled "And how many times must i insist you call me Sakura" and Wei smiled to before closing the door after she left.

* * *

As Sakura walked into the living room she was amazed by how many people could fit in to this apartment. Tomoyo came straight to her side as she came into view.

"Are you okay?" she asked tentatively. Sakura just gave a brief nod and looked towards the crowd of people in the living room. They all looked upon her. Her dress was covered in dark patches obviously where Syaoran's blood had stained her dress and her face had blood stains around her cheeks and her eye makeup was smudged from all the crying. She still looked beautiful even in that state. Suddenly they could hear Syaoran's cursing in the bedroom as Wei began extracting the bullet from his shoulder. Sakura couldn't take his cries of pain as she wanted to be in there with him. This raw emotion all became too much for her and she started to feel too heavy for her feet to support her. Kurogane caught her quickly before she could hit the floor and steadied her again.

"Hey! You have to stay strong for him. He's going to need you when he gets out of there so take a moment to collect yourself. Why don't you go and have a shower and get into some more comfortable clothes. You'll feel a lot better then" he suggested gesturing to Tomoyo to escort her to the bathroom. She nodded numbly and left them in the lounge. Fai smiled at Kurogane.

"Didn't think you had it in you to be soft like that Big Dog" Kurogane took a deep breath trying to ignore the 'Big Dog' nickname that Fai always winds him up with.

"She's just faced an enemy from her past and watched her lover get shot by him. I don't think one of my 'man up' pep talks would help her in this situation. And don't call me Big Dog!" he exclaimed. Fai started chuckling as the rest of the group just sighed at their nonstop banter.

Eriol was incredibly quiet and Meiling had noticed it for a while.

"What are you thinking Eriol?" she asked, her curiosity taking over. He looked at her briefly then looked back to where he was looking before, his jaw rest in his linked hands.

"Nothing"

"Bullshit! I know that look, what are you upto?" she demanded her eyes narrow.

"Just leave it Meiling" Eriol warned.

"No I won't now what are you up to?" she demanded raising her voice.

"I said nothing!" he yelled back.

"Why's everyone shouting?" came a voice across the room. It was Tomoyo. She was looking at Meiling and Eriol who were standing up staring at each other. He started to calm down not wanting to upset Tomoyo.

"It's nothing" and he pulled her in close as she approached him, placing a kiss on top of her head. Meiling snorted and Eriol shot her a warning glance. This made her amused even more.

"Your glare doesn't scare me Eriol. Besides I know what you're thinking; I'm thinking the same too" she began.

"Meiling don't. Now is not the time to act brashly" he scolded her.

"So what we just sit around waiting for them to come to us. You heard him he will only come back for us and this time maybe he will kill one of us" Eriol sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on and decided he was going to name it Meiling.

"Meiling we have no idea where he is, how many troops he has or anything of valuable information. How do you propose an attack?" he asked. She smiled and looked across the room at one individual leaning against the wall and frowning at her.

"No" said Touya "I am having no part in this. I will take out Kazuki on my own. We don't need to rage a full on gang war on this territory. Tomoeda will be in up raw. You haven't seen Tokyo it's not like here. He's a walking plague of drugs, thugs and violence. There will only be bloodshed"

"He's right" said Aneko sat on one of the couches "My brother is a vile creature. He has no morals or ethics like normal good people do. He will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. If you resist against him then he won't stop until he's got you all one by one. He will start with your women; threatening and beating them until they fear for the lives of their families and loved ones. He'll basically rape them or get his gang to at least. He's done it before" she looked at Touya who looked away angrily.

"Then he'll pick you off one by one and catch you when you're weak and vulnerable. You don't understand the power he has had even from such a young age" she explained.

"But why? Why is he so powerful?" asked Eriol.

"I can answer that" answered Hanzo "His Uncle is an underworld mobster. He runs half of China and Japan's black market so he has the money behind him. With money came influential power and he began recruiting people into his fold to do his dirty work for him, you know running the casino's, managing the brothels, running and pushing the drugs and lastly collecting the money from his debtors. His uncle is Domeki Tang" and there was a sweep of gasps and whispers amongst the crowd. Everyone knew who Domeki Tang was, the elusive lord of the underworld. Eriol's jaw hardened. It was worse than he could have imagined.

"Domeki took in Kazuki as a sort of family apprentice and began showing him the dodgy dealings of the business he ran. Pretty soon Kazuki had become very powerful in his own right. No one could deceive him. No one could outsmart him. No one could control him, besides his Uncle of course. He had his own gang of followers that obeyed his every command and by 18 he was a ruthless cold blooded leader. He terrorized families across the country, threatening them, destroying their properties and sometimes even raping the women. He terrorized one of his gang members to the point he and his family had to flee and go under protection" and Hanzo turned to look at Touya as did everyone else in the room. The penny dropped; it was Touya's family. It was Sakura.

"He's come back to take her again. He was obsessed with her from the start but just couldn't control his violent psychotic nature. I have to kill him before he does anything to her again" said Touya now looking outside the apartment window. It was raining in the winter evening. It seemed everyone was mourning tonight, even the weather.

"We have to do something" said Meiling her eyes ablaze.

"You heard Hanzo" said Eriol "He's too powerful Meiling. He would run us out of town with only half of his members. Then what?"

"We can't just wait around like sitting ducks and wait for him to come terrorize us. I don't live in fear of anyone" she stated proudly.

"You are a fool Meiling. You just rush in to attacking people without analysing the situation first" said Eriol getting vexed at her brash behaviour.

"Why because I don't sit at my computer all day researching before i take one foot outside. Really Eriol you're one to talk" she mocked clearly still a bit drunk and very angry.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Tomoyo finally finding her voice "None of this is going to help Syaoran or Sakura or anyone. For tonight we need to sleep off all the alcohol we have drunk and plan our strategy tomorrow. No one is going to make any sense of anything tonight. We should all go home and arrange to meet tomorrow. Maybe then we can work something out" the gang seemed to all agree at Tomoyo's sensible suggestion and just at that moment Sakura emerged back into the room, looking clean and refreshed. She had changed into a simple shirt and bottoms. She smiled at Tomoyo who reached out her hand to her, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"It's approaching 1am. I think its best we all turn in for the night" said Hanzo turning to Eriol "I will station a rotation of members outside the building until we can work out what to do about all this. I will see you tomorrow" and both men shook hands, Eriol thanking him for everything. Hanzo turned to leave and gestured for Aneko and Zak to follow him. They nodded, standing up to say their goodbyes. Aneko turned to Sakura.

"I am so sorry about my brother. Sometimes it's really hard for me to even call him that" Sakura smiled at her

"It's okay. There's some family we can't pick" and Aneko smiled turning to leave with Zak. All that was now left in the apartment was Eriol, Tomoyo, Kurogane, Fai, Meiling, Masato, Seishiro, Touya and the Li sisters.

"I know you guys are probably not gonna want to leave tonight to make sure Syaoran stays okay so you're welcome to any spare bedrooms or sofa's that you can rest on. There's food and beverages in the fridge" offered Sakura trying to make everyone comfortable.

They stayed in the lounge conversing for a while, waiting for Wei to finish up with Syaoran. Fanran, the eldest Li sister, was fuming silently on one of the sofas. Her poor baby brother.

"Mother is going to be furious when she finds out" she fumed as she stared down into the carpet of the lounge.

"I completely forgot about Mother" said Feimei "What do you think she will do?"

"If i know mother which i think I do she will definitely send a message to Kazuki. Remember the last time Syaoran got hurt. The man was never seen again" said Xiefa.

"Oh i hate it when mum goes on one of her tirades. She really scares me" shivered Fuutie.

Wei finally emerged from the bedroom after what seemed like forever. Everyone in the lounge got straight out of their seat, the first to reach Wei being Sakura.

"Wei is he okay?" she asked desperately, fear evident in her eyes.

"Mistress relax he's fine. He's asking to see you though. You can go in now" Sakura ran straight for the door. Everybody turned to look at Wei.

"He's okay just a bit of a bruised shoulder. He'll be fine. He wants to spend his night with the Mistress and he said he will speak to you all after a good night's rest" and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Would anyone like some tea?"

"No thank you Wei. I think we should all get some sleep tonight" said Eriol and took Tomoyo's hand leading her to one of the spare bedrooms.

"I'd better call mother. We'll need her at the meeting tomorrow" said Fanran "At least I can tell her he is okay"

Sakura entered the bedroom and saw Syaoran lying on the bed with a neat bandage over his shoulder. His deep amber eyes locked with hers and she rushed over to him joining him on the bed. She kissed him so passionately like he might disappear at any moment and he gladly returned that passion.

"I thought i'd lost you" she said rubbing her nose against his.

"Never" he said "It'll take a bit more than a bulletin the shoulder to get rid of me"

"Oh Syaoran" and she started weeping; the adrenaline finally catching up with her. She was exhausted and felt the need to sleep.

"Shhhh its okay I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Come on lets go to sleep he said" and he put his good arm around her head letting her rest on his chest. They slowly drifted into a deep slumber, the presence of each other comforting them.

* * *

Black pointed stiletto heels crossed the lobby of the building hitting the marble floor with grace and poise. Her perfectly tailored white suit stayed in place hugging her body like it was her skin. Her jet black hair neatly done up into a beautiful updo showing her radiant beauty. She remained confident and impassive to the employees scurrying around her and saying 'Good Morning Ma'am'. She had no time for formalities this morning. She entered the elevator that was open waiting for her as she stepped in with two bodyguards and her assistant. The elevator went straight up to the highest floor of the building some 25 stories high. It pinged and the doors opened. The guards walked infront of her and her assistant walked behind her and slightly to the left. They walked straight down the corridor until they reached a set of double doors and stopped just before them. The guards took a handle each and opened both of the doors allowing the woman to enter.

The entire gang were gathered in a board room in the head office of the Li Corporation building. It was an incredibly large room filled with numerous chairs and a huge table that everyone was either sat or stood around. One seat remained empty at the head of the table, the last person they were waiting for. Syaoran was seated to the right of the empty chair with Sakura stood behind. She had her hand gently placed on his right shoulder with his left hand placed over hers in a loving fashion. Some members were starting to get anxious waiting for the last person to arrive. Touya, Kurogane and Fai were leaned against the wall behind Syaoran and Eriol waiting calmly. Hanzo, Aneko and Zak were seated to the left of the empty chair and waiting patiently. One gang member was playing with a pen on the table. He would spin the pen and wait until it stopped, then pick it up and spin it again. He stopped spinning the pen as he heard a faint clicking sound. It was coming from outside of the room. Syaoran noticed this and kept quiet until he was sure that it was heading this way. He turned to the rest of the room.

"Ladies, Gents look sharp" and the clicking stopped, just outside of the double doors. There was a momentary pause and the doors opened. In stepped a figure dressed all in white except for the black stiletto shoes that were the source of the clicking outside in the corridor. She walked round to her seat at the head of the table. The figures she walked past bowed their heads slightly out of respect for the woman whose body language and vibe just demanded nothing less than respect. She reached the front of the desk and the entire room stood up as it was customary to stand when a lady was about to take a seat at a table. She closed her eyes and nodded her head as she did so, to signal to everybody to take their seats again. Remaining standing the woman looked to her right, to her only son and smiled ever so slightly but her eyes gave away her true emotions. She was a whirling rampage of love, emotion, fear, hurt, and anger. She blinked hard, presumably to stop any tears that may break through her tough shell. Syaoran greeted her saying

"Good Morning Mother" and Yelan smiled a lot brighter hearing her son call out to her. He reminded her so much of his father and her late husband. His hair, his eyes, his jaw; he got it all from his father. The only thing she seemed to notice in similarity to her was his smile. When he did smile, which was quite rare at one point, it seemed to light up the room and it still did now. She noticed Sakura who was stood behind Syaoran with a supportive hand over his shoulder. She felt sympathetic towards her; barely 18 years old and having to deal with experiences and memories that not every 18 year old experiences in a lifetime. Sakura stole a quick glance at Yelan who smiled warmly at her, secretly telling her everything was going to be okay. She released a breath she didn't even know she was holding and visibly relaxed. Yelan's face went from warm and inviting to cold and stoic as she looked back towards the table. Her eyes were glazed over with fury as she turned to the matter in hand. Kazuki. Syaoran. The shooting. She slowly sat down in her chair and made herself comfortable. She called to her assistant stood just slightly behind her, her furious eyes concentrated staring directly in front of her. Some of the gang members moved slightly so they were directly in her stare.

"Yuko"

"Yes Ma'am" she replied

"Get me Domeki Tang. Put him on the speakers" and Yuko whipped out her phone and began connecting it to the rooms sound system. She made the call and it began to ring. Sakura was terrified but she watched as Yelan sat there very calmly like a predator. Her motherly instinct was rearing up and she knew she would want blood in exchange for Syaoran's. Finally after what seemed like forever, the phone picked up and it was a woman who answered.

"Ni Hao, may I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"This is Yelan Li. I would like to speak to Mr Tang" said Yelan in a very cold voice.

"Of course Mrs Li. Mr Tang has been awaiting your call" and the receptionist began transferring them to Tangs direct line.

"Of course he's been expecting my call. Pathetic" she mocked.

The phone switched through and a gruff male voice could be heard on the phone. He answered in such a sweet manner it was almost sickening.

"Ah the beautiful Yelan Li. What can I do for you today?"

Yelan was not impressed with this statement at all. He had been expecting her call but was asking her why she was phoning; she was baffled.

"You get that little punk of a nephew of yours out of Japan within the next 3 hours or i will have him personally removed and shipped to you in a match box" she said trying to keep her temper calm. She heard a faint chuckle over the line.

"Oh Yelan is that really necessary. They're just boys fighting over their toys. It's nothing to get upset about" he chimed trying to make the situation sound less severe than it actually was. Yelan was now furious. She stood up resting both her hands on the table and leaned forward towards the speaker box.

"You're really going to play that game with me. My son got shot last night you pathetic waste of space. Don't tell me that this isn't serious because it is. He was in our territory, on our turf and we did not attack him under the grounds of the alliance we had set up. Your little nephew has just gone and blown that completely up in to the air so i suggest you get yourself together and catch up quickly because i am one condescending comment away from blowing your fat Chinese arse up" she fumed. He began chuckling again making Yelan visibly produce steam she was that angry.

"Yelan all this over some little girl? What's gotten in to you?"

"I swear you are not helping your situation" she warned.

"Yelan even if you did break the alliance and wage war on me you would have no chance against Kazuki. He has my entire backing and that of our allies. What can you do about that?" he mocked thinking he got the upper hand. Yelan's temper had blown the fuse.

"Listen here you son of a bitch. Don't you dare think you're invincible. We both have allies and we both have troops. Either you wind your neck in and that of your nephews or i'm going to smoke him out like a rat. I will destroy every warehouse, office and base he has set up here and when I find him i'm going to get Syaoran to send him back to you first class in an urn. Do you understand me Tang?"

"Are you threatening me Li?" said Tang, his voice turning serious. Finally, she thought, he was starting to get the picture.

"Yes. I'm hardly inviting you to a tea party am I?!" she exclaimed "Do you know what the price is for attacking my son Tang?" He chuckled once more and in a mocking voice said

"No. Do tell me"

Yelan lowered her voice to an almost menacing tone. Her teeth were gritted and she was trying to keep her cool.

She said ever so slowly

"I'm going to collect your nephews head… and then yours, fucker"

* * *

Ooooo cliffy haha tell me what you think! I'm on a roll with this story now and have a few ideas currently in process :) Until then my little Starshine minions!


End file.
